Secuéstrame
by Bala-2006
Summary: Kagome está harta de que Inuyasha le acose y para que la deje en paz le asegura que saldrá con él si la secuestra. Cinco años después, Inuyasha cumple su promesa.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo:**_

_**El timbre del instituto sonó detonando de esa manera la bomba de estudiantes. Todos comenzaron a salir a toda prisa de las aulas sin coger los deberes o despedirse tan siquiera. ¡Ya era verano!¿Para qué hacer los deberes?, ¿para qué despedirse del profesor? Durante dos maravillosos meses no les iban a poder reprochar nada.**_

_**- ¡Kagome! – la llamó una chica.**_

_**- ¿Qué ocurre Eri?**_

_**- Nosotras nos vamos a la hamburguesería, ¿te vienes?**_

_**- Pues…**_

_**- Ah, lo siento- dijo mirando a la entrada del instituto- no sabía que tu novio hubiera venido a recogerte.**_

_**- ¿Mi novio?**_

_**- ¡Adiós Kagome!**_

_**- ¡Espera!**_

_**Kagome dejó caer pesadamente el brazo con el que había intentado atrapar a Eri y se giró hacía la entrada. Era él otra vez. Parecía que nunca la dejara en paz. Desde que los habían presentado en una fiesta no paraba de perseguirla a todas partes y pedirle citas.**_

_**Ése era Inuyasha Taisho. Alto, delgado, musculoso, cabello largo y negro, ojos castaños, piel bronceada, labios finos, veinte años de edad. En resumidas cuentas, era sexi y muy atractivo pero seguía sin atraerle.**_

_**- ¿Ya estás otra vez aquí? – le preguntó refunfuñando- ¿cómo tengo que decirte que me dejes en paz?**_

_**- Es que yo no me rindo nunca.**_

_**- Eso lo has dejado más que claro.**_

_**- ¿Te llevo? – le preguntó señalando su moto.**_

_**- Antes muerta que montarme contigo en ese cacharro.**_

_**Kagome pasó a su lado y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su casa con el ceño fruncido. Inuyasha Taisho era el tío más pesado que jamás había conocido. Escuchó a sus espaldas el ruido del motor y supo que había ganado, se marchaba.**_

_**- ¡Kagome!**_

_**Suspiró agotada. Cuan estúpida había resultado ser al pensar que la dejaría en paz tan fácilmente. **_

_**- ¿Hay alguna manera de que salgas conmigo? – le preguntó andando sobre la moto junto a ella.**_

_**Kagome le miró y luego dirigió su vista al frente. Tenía que decirle algo imposible para bajarle la moral.**_

_**- Secuéstrame.**_

_**Inuyasha primero la miró extrañado y luego sonrió satisfecho.**_

_**- Trato hecho.**_

_**Inuyasha aceleró la moto y se largó del lugar dejándola allí tirada. No le había entendido. ¿Cómo que trato hecho? Bueno, eso daba igual porque desde aquel día nunca había vuelto a verle y ya habían pasado cinco largos años.**_

_**...**_

Ya sé que el prólogo fue muy pero que muy corto pero os prometo que los capítulos serán mucho más largos.

Besos


	2. El secuestro

_**Capítulo 1: El secuestro**_

Habían terminado muchísimo más tarde de lo planeado. Se suponía que esa pequeña fiesta duraría hasta las once o doce de la noche y ya eran las tres de la mañana. Hacía ya cuatro años que no veía a sus compañeros del instituto y en general, a sus amigas así que había aceptado en seguida y sin pensárselo dos veces. Después se arrepintió al recordar que al día siguiente tenía que abrir ella la cafetería, pero Yuka la convenció de que terminarían muy pronto.

En ese instante estaba por reírse de las palabras de Yuka. Tenía que abrir la cafetería dentro de cinco horas, a las ocho, por no contar que se tendría que levantar dos horas antes. Una hora para prepararse y la otra para llegar en metro a la cafetería y prepararlo todo antes de abrir. Aún iba a la universidad y estudiaba derecho aunque vivía en un apartamento alquilado en la periferia de la ciudad de Tokio y trabajaba ella misma para ganarse la vida. Se fue de casa al poco tiempo de empezar con la universidad y recordaba con dolor su primer año viviendo sola y trabajando para pagarse los estudios, las facturas y la comida.

En cualquier caso, tampoco se lo había pasado tan mal en la fiesta. Bueno, no se lo había pasado mal si exceptuaba al pervertido de Houjo mirándole el escote tan descaradamente, sus compañeros borrachos haciendo el primo y sus amigas molestándola con su vida amorosa, sabiendo que ella odiaba hablar de esos temas. Odiaba hablar de su vida amorosa, más que nada porque no la tenía. Hacía más de un año que no tenía un novio, sólo se le acercaban los pervertidos, y a sus veintiún años, seguía siendo virgen. Su vida amorosa era un desastre.

Una luz azul parpadeante empezó a brillar en el bolsillo de la minifalda blanca de lino que llevaba puesta y seguidamente empezó a sonar el tono de llamada de su móvil.

Kagome suspiró y se detuvo para coger mejor su móvil.

- ¿Diga?

¿Quién la podría estar llamando a esas horas de la noche? Además, le salía que era un número oculto.

- Mmm… ¡qué voz tan dulce!

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó ofendida.

- Claro, debes estar asustada- murmuró soltando una suave carcajada- seguro que estás temblando de pies a cabeza preguntándote quién debe ser el loco que te está acosando…

- ¡Kouga, si eres tú que sepas que esta clase de bromas no tienen ninguna gracia!

Durante unos segundos increíblemente tormentosos para Kagome no se escuchó nada y luego se empezó a oír una risa.

- Jajajajajaja… de verdad Kagome, eres de lo que no hay… jajajajaja…

- ¡Kouga! – exclamó furiosa.

- Me encanta gastarte bromas, siempre picas- se paró de reír- ¿dónde estás, nena?

- Acabo de salir de la fiesta.

- ¿Y estás sola en la calle?, ¿no tienes miedo de que aparezca un violador o un ladrón? No, mucho peor… ¡un vagabundo con una salchicha en la mano!

Al otro lado del teléfono empezaron a escucharse unas carcajadas.

- Kouga… - gruñó.

No iba a escuchar ni una más de sus impertinencias. Colgó rápidamente el móvil y se lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de la mini falda.

Se abrazó a sí misma al sentir una fría brisa rozándole el cuerpo y se quedó mirando la calle. Francamente, le daba más miedo ver la calle tan vacía, que llena de borrachos. Comenzó a caminar una vez más sintiéndose agotada. Cuanto más tardara, menos minutos de sueño tendría luego. Iba lo más rápido que podía atravesando las calles y cruzando mientras pensaba que debería haber cogido un taxi. Todo por ser tan tacaña. Si por un día se hubiera estirado un poco y se hubiera gastado unos pocos jens en un puñetero taxi, no estaría pasando aquel calvario.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír otros pasos que no eran los suyos. Venían de detrás de ella. Aún se encontraba a cierta distancia de ella puesto que se oían muy poco. Tenía a menos de cinco pasos una esquina, así que al pasar miraría si estaba paranoica o había alguien detrás de ella, persiguiéndola. Dobló la esquina y pudo ver, que efectivamente alguien la seguía. Iba totalmente vestido de negro y con la cabeza gacha y una gorra negra puesta así que no podía ver su cara. Sólo se le ocurrió que la mejor manera de comprobar si la seguía era comenzar a correr, además de que de esa manera se sentiría mejor.

Se descalzó los increíbles zapatos rojos de tacón de aguja en menos de dos segundos y comenzó a correr por la acera. El suelo estaba húmedo y sucio por lo que se le estaban poniendo las medias echas un asco. Miró hacía atrás y vio al hombre corriendo tras ella. Entonces, no estaba paranoica, efectivamente la estaba siguiendo. Mientras corría sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su falda y marcó el primero número que se le ocurrió. El teléfono de Kouga.

- ¿Qué pasa Kagome?

- ¡Kouga!, ¡tienes que ayudarme! – exclamó entre cada gran bocanada de aire que cogía.

- Kagome, no voy a picar, está claro que quieres vengarte.

- ¡Kouga, por el amor del cielo! – se estaba quedando sin aire- ¡esto es de verdad!

- La verdad es que te está quedando muy real con eso de la carrera que te estas echando, pero no voy a picar- rió- además, deberías dejar de correr que no te conviene teniendo asma.

- ¡KOUGA!

Chilló su nombre al tropezarse con la maceta de un árbol y caerse al suelo. Buscó a tientas el móvil pero lo vio con la carcasa completamente rota y la pantalla agrietada en medio de la calle.

- Kouga… - murmuró.

Intentó levantarse pero no pudo. El asma y su tobillo derecho se lo impedían. Se dejó caer tumbada y completamente rendida en el suelo y esperó a su atacante. Allí la tenía, completamente dócil.

Escuchó como el hombre se detenía a su lado y se paraba durante unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Giró la cabeza sobre el asfalto raspándose la mejilla y vio los mocasines negros de piel junto a su cara. Intentó levantar un poco la cabeza para verle pero solo pudo alcanzar a ver su pantalón negro de piel y la parte baja de su larga gabardina.

- Kagome, mira que eres cabezota… - se puso de cuclillas junto a ella- ¿cómo se te ocurre echar a correr teniendo asma? Y encima te tuerces tu precioso tobillo- Le pasó la mano a lo largo de la espalda- yo te quiero entera y en buenas condiciones, si no, ¿de qué me sirves?

El hombre le rodeó la cintura y consiguió darle la vuelta, dejándola de esa manera boca arriba. Le pasó la mano por la espalda y la apoyó contra su pecho.

- Vamos, coge esta bolsa y respira dentro de ella- le dijo enseñándole una bolsa transparente.

En un caso normal no lo habría echo, se habría sacado el inhalador del bolso y hubiera aspirado, pero no tenía fuerzas para decir o hacer nada en ese momento.

Asintió levemente y cogió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la bolsa que el hombre le ofreció. Lentamente comenzó a respirar con la bolsa en la boca, hinchándola y deshinchándola continuamente, hasta lograr que sus pulmones volvieran a estar llenos de aire.

- Así, muy bien, Kagome- le sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura- y ahora, duérmete.

Le abrió la boca con dos dedos y le metió una especie de píldora pequeñita. Intentó escupirla, pero él le mantuvo la boca cerrada con sus manos hasta que se la tragó sin remedio.

- Dulces sueños, Kagome.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro para ella.

….

Ignorando los continuos piropos hacía el trasero de la mujer que cargaba sobre su hombro, abrió la puerta de una habitación de un puntapié y entró junto a ella. Le había preparado una habitación estupenda para su estancia en el lugar.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rosa debido a que sabía que era su color favorito. Tenía una enorme ventana con unos grandes cortinones blancos y rosas, la pena era que por fuera, para evitar fugas, había unos barrotes que la hacían lucir muy poco. La cama grande, de matrimonio casi estaba pegada a la pared y llevaba encima una hermosa colcha de color crema y unos cuantos cojines. El suelo estaba enmoquetado al completo de color beige. En la otra pared, frente a la cama, tenía un escritorio y una silla, y una puerta que conducía un baño privado para ella. Se había ocupado de que ella estuviera lo más cómoda posible, casi tanto como en su propia casa.

Apartó de un tirón el edredón y las sábanas y dejó caer a Kagome sobre el colchón. Dejó en el sobre el escritorio los zapatos rojos que había recogido de la acera.

- Mira que eres cabezota, Kagome.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó mirando su tobillo. La muy tonta se había llevado al límite tratando de huir de él. La pobre pensaba que estaría en mejor forma física que él, que había sido entrenado para eso.

Lentamente le sacó ambas medias de sus largas piernas, disfrutando del tacto de su suave y tersa piel.

- Había olvidado lo suave que eres… - murmuró acariciando su pierna izquierda desde el muslo hasta el tobillo.

Miró su otro tobillo y no pudo menos que notar la hinchazón. Se había torcido el tobillo o hasta fracturado si había tenido mala suerte.

- ¡Tonta!

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacía el baño. Una vez más quedó encantado al entrar. Estaba todo blanco y reluciente, había colocado unas cortinas rosas del gusto de Kagome y le había llenado el tocador de maquillaje, perfumes, cremas y todo lo que una chica pudiera pedir.

Se acercó a una pared, y abrió la puerta de un botiquín. De ahí sacó unas vendas y una pomada y volvió a salir del baño. Una vez más se sentó en el borde de la cama y agarró el tobillo de Kagome. Tras inspeccionarlo detenidamente, abrió el bote de pomada y vertió algo de crema en su tobillo. Casi al instante Kagome hizo una mueca notando el frío de la crema.

Agarrando con una mano en alto el tobillo, empezó a masajear con la otra toda la zona dañada. Kagome hacía muecas de dolor y se agitaba de vez en cuando pero finalmente, logró terminar el masaje sin que ella se despertara. Cogió las vendas y en menos de medio minuto le había vendado perfectamente todo el tobillo.

- Así está mejor, ¿verdad? – le preguntó- tranquila, no hace falta que me contestes.

- Mmm…

La miró al oírla gemir. Nunca pensó que podría oír tan pronto aquel hermoso sonido.

Dejó vagar la mirada por todo su cuerpo y pudo notar ciertas diferencias en sus curvas femeninas respecto a hacía unos años. Ahora, Kagome había desarrollado por completo y era una auténtica mujer. Cuando él la conoció, era una niña.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacía el armario empotrado que había preparado para ella. En él había ropa, toallas, zapatos… todo para ella. Cogió un camisón y fue hacía la joven dispuesto a ponérselo.

….

- ¡Ey, Inuyasha! – exclamó un hombre levantando la mano- ¿qué hay de esa nena que cargabas?

- No le vas a poner una mano encima, Miroku.

Inuyasha miró furioso a su amigo. Era un hombre muy exitoso con las mujeres y tenía ciertos encantos de los que él mismo carecía. En resumidas cuentas, le consideraba una amenaza. Alto, delgado aunque a la par musculoso, con la tez blanca, el cabello corto castaño recogido en una pequeña coleta en la nuca, los ojos de un maravilloso color gris y los labios carnosos. Era la clase de chico por el que todas las mujeres se morían. Definitivamente, no iba a permitir que Kagome le viera tan siquiera.

- ¡Qué mal carácter!

Miroku se sentó en la silla de madera tapizada de color turquesa y le ofreció asiento con la mano a Inuyasha. Primero le miró dudoso, pero luego se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Ése es su bolso? – le preguntó Miroku señalando el bolso de piel rojo.

- Sí- le contestó Inuyasha- aunque me parece demasiado grande para ser un bolso.

- Ahora está a la moda llevar bolsos grandes, deberías modernizarte un poco.

- Cállate.

Inuyasha abrió el bolso separando los imanes del broche y abriendo la cremallera roja. Lo puso boca a bajo sobre la mesa y empezó a agitarlo para verter todo el contenido en la mesa de roble. Sobre la mesa cayó un paquete de pañuelos, unas llaves, una cartera, un pequeño neceser, un inhalador, un pequeño diccionario de inglés, una mini calculadora, unos talones de descuento, un mp4, una agenda con un bolígrafo y unos guantes.

- ¡Qué llavero más bonito! – exclamó Miroku enseñándole a Inuyasha una ``k´´ de plata del tamaño de su mano- tiene buen gusto.

- Claro - cogió la agenda- ve revisando la agenda mientras yo miro su neceser.

Miroku cogió la agenda que le ofrecía y comenzó a leer muy concentrado en su labor.

Inuyasha abrió el neceser y comenzó a sacar las cosas para verlas. En primer lugar sacó muy sonrojado un par de compresas, luego sacó un brillo de labios y un pinta labios rojo ruso y por último, una cajita de sombra de ojos con una pequeña brocha.

- No se gasta demasiado en maquillaje- le dijo Miroku.

- Tampoco es que disponga de mucho dinero- Inuyasha cogió la cartera- le llega el dinero que gana para pagar el alquiler y la cuota de la universidad, pero a penas le llega para comer.

- o preferiría la comida a la universidad.

- Tú no la conoces…

Inuyasha abrió la cartera y comenzó a sacar las cosas mientras las observaba. Solo llevaba dos mil jens y probablemente para alguna emergencia. Ella no gastaba por gusto, nunca se daba un capricho. Sacó tres tarjetas de centros comerciales que ya habían expirado su tiempo y una del banco que estaba dada de baja. En un lateral tenía una tarjeta para el autobús y otras dos gastadas.

Abrió otro lateral y se encontró con una foto de ella. Estaba preciosa con el cabello suelto y sonriendo abiertamente a la cámara, tan natural. Quería esa foto. Sacó la foto de su lugar e iba a guardársela en su propia cartera cuando otra foto que había debajo le distrajo. En esa foto salía Kagome cuando iba al instituto y él pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros. Cualquiera diría que parecían novios. Recordaba que esa foto se la sacó una amiga de Kagome y que ella se estuvo quejando durante el resto del día por obligarla a posar con él. Lo único que podía preguntarse en ese momento era ¿por qué?, ¿por qué Kagome tenía esa foto ahí guardada? Se suponía que ella le odiaba…

- ¿Te pasa algo, amigo?

Observó a Miroku durante unos instantes y luego se levantó de su sitio. Necesitaba descansar un rato.

- Mmm… ¿dónde estoy? – se escuchó esa pregunta.

- Parece que tu presa ya ha despertado- le dijo Miroku- deberías ir a hacerle una visita, ¿no crees?

Inuyasha miró el micrófono por el que se había oído la voz de Kagome y supo que debía hacerlo.

Cogió el micrófono de la mesa para evitar que Miroku oyera nada, y se dirigió hacía la habitación donde la había dejado. Esa sería su presentación informal tras aquellos años de separación.

Continuará…


	3. La secuestrada

_**Capítulo 2: La secuestrada**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir unos rayos de sol molestándola. La ventana tenía que estar completamente abierta. Probablemente, la noche anterior se emborracharía y al llegar a la casa habría dejado la ventana abierta. En tal caso, era un sueño su maratón por la calle intentando huir de un hombre. Aquel pensamiento consiguió aliviarla por completo porque al final de su sueño, el misterioso hombro la alcanzaba.

Gimió de dolor al mover el pie y sentir unos pinchazos en el tobillo. Así que encima de emborracharse, ¿se había torcido el tobillo? Abrió los ojos de golpe. En su sueño se torcía el tobillo y caía de bruces en el suelo. El extraño le decía algo acerca de que no debió haber corrido y la socorría. Quería pensar que en realidad había pretendido ayudarla y no cualquier otra cosa.

Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo sobre la cama, apartándose de encima las mantas y las suaves sábanas y se quedó mirando la habitación boquiabierta. Ésa no era su habitación y ojala lo fuera. Nunca había visto una habitación así. Debía de costar una fortuna todo lo que había en ella, todo era tan lujoso y parecía de diseño.

- Mmm… - gimió por el dolor de cabeza-¿dónde estoy?

Miró un escritorio de roble pegado a la pared frente a la cama y vio sobre ella sus zapatos rojos de tacón de aguja. Era lo más caro que tenía dentro de su ya bien reducido armario. Se los había regalado un tío suyo por su cumpleaños y eran unos auténticos Manolo Blassic. Quien quiera que la hubiera secuestrado se había tomado muchas molestias al recoger sus zapatos.

Desvió su mirada hacía la silla junto al escritorio y vio su top rojo de satén con una fila de botones en el pecho, su minifalda blanca de lino y su sujetador negro de encajes. ¿Eso significaba que aquel hombre la había visto desnuda? A saber si se había estado tocando mientras observaba su cuerpo o peor aún, podría haberla tocado e incluso desvirgarla mientras estaba dormida o drogada.

Se llevó las manos a la cara sonrojada y se echó la bronca mentalmente por celebrar que a lo mejor había dejado de ser virgen por fin. No podía celebrar que alguien la hubiera forzado en un momento en el que no tenía nada que hacer para defenderse. Tenía que escapar de aquel sitio, denunciar a aquel hombre por secuestro e ir a un médico para comprobar que no la hubieran tocado. Ese desgraciado iba a ver las estrellas si le había puesto un solo dedo encima. Nadie tocaba a Kagome Higurashi sin su consentimiento.

Un suave clic se escuchó en la habitación, llamando la atención de Kagome. Ésta levantó la vista y vio abrirse lentamente la puerta. El extraño se dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera identificarle, pero incluso desde atrás se le hacía muy familiar. Se quedó observando la larga melena negra y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que solo conocía a un hombre con el cabello largo, liso y brillante de ese color.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- La verdad es que no me esperaba que fueras capaz de reconocerme tan de prisa, Kagome.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se la quedó mirando desafiante desde donde estaba. Kagome, en cambio, se quedó mirándolo asombrada y a la vez fascinada. Él era quién la había secuestrada, el pervertido que la había desvestido y que probablemente la habría violado.

Sin perder un solo segundo, sacó las piernas de la cama y se levantó. Le dolía bastante el tobillo, pero podía aguantarse hasta encarar hacer encarado al cerdo de Inuyasha. Prácticamente corrió hasta él y, alzó la mano derecha y abofeteó la mejilla del hombre.

PLAFF

En aquella bofetada puso todas las fuerzas de las que disponía y quedó satisfecha al escuchar el sonido al golpear la palma de su mano contra su mejilla.

- Eso duele… - dijo llevándose la mano a la mejilla- ¿por qué me has pegado?

- ¡Eres idiota! – exclamó furiosa.

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras mientras la observaba. Se esperaba que reaccionara mal al ver que él era el secuestrador, pero la verdad, era que había reaccionado mucho mejor de lo esperado. Él creía que se quedaría paralizada mirándolo, o que se encogería en una esquina de la habitación aterrorizada pero eso era mucho mejor. Significaba que al menos no había sufrido ningún tipo de shock, ella se encontraba bien.

La miró y vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó tiernamente sin poder evitarlo.

- Estaba preocupada por ti… - sollozó- un día desapareciste y no volví a verte… creí que te había pasado algo…

- Kagome…

- ¡Te echaba tanto de menos!

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos escuchándola. Ella le había estado echando de menos todos aquello años, por eso llevaba aquella foto de ellos en la cartera. A lo mejor Kagome estaba enamorada de él y no lo supo hasta que se largó sin previo aviso a unirse a una organización de secuestros.

Kagome no pudo creerse que se hubiera atrevido a decirle aquello a pesar de lo que el hombre pudiera haberle hecho. Tendría que preguntarle si la había tocado cuando ella estaba totalmente indefensa pero era incapaz de pensar que Inuyasha se aprovechara de esa forma. Él no era la clase de hombre que drogaba a una chica para tocarla y tampoco era que lo necesitara. Probablemente, tenía tanta confianza en el hombre que su preocupación por él se había sobrepuesto a todo lo demás. Después de cinco largos años, cuando pensó que había superado la desaparición de Inuyasha, cuando creyó que ya no sentía nada en absoluto por ese chico tan atractivo e insistente, él volvía a aparecer en su vida, causando más estragos en ella. Estaba tal y como le recordaba y puede que incluso mejor.

- ¡Inuyasha! – exclamó lanzándose a abrazarlo.

- ¡Kagome! – exclamó abriendo los brazos para ella.

Inuyasha dejó que Kagome rodeara su cuello con sus brazos mientras que él estrechaba su pequeña cintura contra su cuerpo. Hacía tanto que deseaba volver a abrazarla y hacía tanto que deseaba que ella quisiera abrazarle. Apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Kagome y aspiró el delicioso aroma de su cabello mientras que la escuchaba sollozar.

- Kagome no sabía que lo hubieras pasado tan mal… yo… lo siento tanto…

Inuyasha la abrazó con más fuerza queriéndola sentir más cerca aún. Nunca tenía suficiente con Kagome, siempre quería más y más de ella y aquellos cinco largos años, habían sido toda una tortura. Kagome era su mayor obsesión desde el primer momento en la que vio, siempre supo que ella tenía que ser suya y en lo único que pensaba era en que algún día se convertiría en su esposa. Aquel día, cuando le dejó como única opción secuestrarla para poder tenerla, se lanzó de cabeza en busca de organizaciones de secuestradores. Finalmente, se había unido a una de las mejores del mundo.

- Pues lo pasé fatal- sollozó- ¿quién me iba a pagar la ropa nueva si tú no estabas?, ¿y quién nos iba a invitar a mis amigas y a mí a tomar helado todas las tardes?, ¿y quién me iba a llevar en moto en casa cuando estuviera cansada?, ¿quién iba a hacerse responsable de mí delante de mis padres?, ¿o quién me iba a conseguir alcohol?

- ¿Qué?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que la joven decía y se separó para mirarla. Esas lágrimas eran mucho más que falsas.

- ¿Sólo me querías para pagarte todo y sacarte de los problemas?

- Pues claro, ¿para qué si no? – le preguntó llevándose una mano a la cara para limpiarse unas lágrimas.

Inuyasha apretó furioso los puños a sus costados para no golpearla. La perra lo había utilizado todo el tiempo en que se conocían. Ahora recordaba lo idiota que fue con ella. Siempre le compraba en el centro comercial toda la ropa y los zapatos que quería, la llevaba en moto a donde quisiera, le invitaba a ella y a sus amigas a comer, le conseguía licores, whisky y muchas más bebidas alcohólicas pensando que era él el que se aprovechaba de ella y resultaba que ella le había estado utilizando.

Furioso, le agarró las muñecas y la empujó hacía atrás hasta que a Kagome se lo doblaron las rodillas al chocar contra el borde de la cama. Se tumbó sobre ella en la cómoda cama y comenzó a morder y besarle el cuello.

- Inuyasha… para…

- ¡No quiero parar!

Le agarró las muñecas sobre su cabeza con una sola mano para evitar que opusiera resistencia y con su otra mano le alzó el mentón. Descendió hasta sus labios y la besó a la fuerza. Él hubiera querido que las cosas fueran despacio, sin prisas, ni peleas… pero es que no se esperaba algo así. La chica a la que creía la más inocente, casta y pura de todas resultaba ser una auténtica víbora.

- Detente por favor… - sollozó.

Inuyasha se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla y se arrepintió de lo sucedido más de lo que le gustaría. No quería sentir compasión, no quería ser delicado con ella pero es que no podía soportar verla llorar de aquella forma tan violenta. Lo tenía enamorado hasta las trancas desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

- ¡Eres un tonto!

- ¡Encima me insultas, mujer!

- ¿Enserio crees que yo te echaría de menos por una cuestión de dinero?, ¿es que no me conoces aún lo suficiente como para saber que el dinero no me importa? – le miró dudosa- la verdad, pensé que me conocías un poquito más de eso.

- Pero, lo que me has dicho antes…

- Te he mentido- le interrumpió- ¿es que no lo recuerdas?, ¿no recuerdas aquella norma con la que te prohibía hacerme regalos?

_- ¡Ahhhhhh!_

_Tras aquel grito de terror se llevó la mano derecha al corazón sintiendo las fuertes palpitaciones de éste. Inuyasha se le había aparecido de repente dándole un susto de muerte. Odiaba tanto que el joven le hiciera aquello._

_- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – le preguntó enojada- ¡casi me matas del susto!_

_- Lo siento- sonrió inocentemente- es que estaba tan emocionado por verte que se me ocurrió darte un susto._

_- ¡Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo!_

_Kagome le miró una vez más con el ceño fruncido y suspiró. Rápidamente comenzó a andar y pasó de largo a su lado. Tenía mucho que estudiar en ese día y no le apetecía pararse de cachondeo con Inuyasha._

_- ¿Kagome? – murmuró- está pasando de mí - pensó- espera, ¿por qué no me hablas?_

_- Porque llevas un regalo para mí._

_- ¡Oh, venga! – exclamó- ¡no empieces otra vez con eso!, ¡esa norma de no hacerte regalos es estúpida!_

_Kagome no se molestó en contestarle tan siquiera. Haciéndose la sorda siguió andando muy recta y seria hasta sentirse segura de que Inuyasha se había ido. Entró en la casa y tras dejar sus zapatos en la entrada se dirigió a su habitación._

_Al entrar en su dormitorio se quedó paralizada mirando la cama. Sobre la colcha rosa estaba el mismo paquete que Inuyasha llevaba esa tarde en las manos. Corrió a la cama dejando caer la mochila en el suelo y lo abrió apresuradamente._

_Sacó completamente alucinada del envoltorio, un vestido azul celeste de palabrada honor, ceñido y con la falda hasta las rodillas suelta con algunos encajes blancos. Era increíble y además hasta le había comprado unas sandalias blancas de su número. Cogió el papel que estaba pegado sobre el envoltorio…_

_**Como no me has dejado dártelo en persona,**_

_**he tenido que adelantarme a ti y dártelo de ésta manera,**_

_**espero que te guste, por que yo confío en que te quedará genial.**_

_**Te quiero mucho, Inuyasha.**_

_Kagome miró bien el papel y se dio cuenta de que era una de las hojas de cartas que tenía en el cajón del escritorio. Asustada al darse cuenta de lo que eso suponía, abrió una caja de madera que tenía sobre la mesa y luego corrió a abrir un cajón de su armario._

_Suspirando mal humorada se sentó en el marco de la ventana y miró la ciudad._

_- Ésta me la vas a pagar, Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha le había rodado de su caja todas las cartas de admiradores, y le había robado unas braguitas rosas de su cajón de la lencería._

Inuyasha se levantó de repente de encima de ella y sin decir nada y gruñendo en exceso incluso para él, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Desde dentro, Kagome pudo escuchar como forcejeaba con la llave para encerrarla una vez más y no pudo menos que bajar la cabeza entristecida. Sólo había pretendido gastarle una broma a Inuyasha y desde luego, era poco en comparación con su secuestro pero él se lo había tomado muy a pecho. Ojala le durara poco el enfado porque no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en ese sitio y menos aún con un carcelero colérico.

- Inuyasha…

Continuará…


	4. Pervertido

_**Capítulo 3: ¡Pervertido!**_

Estaba cansadísima y no se explicaba cómo. Se había pasado todo el día anterior tumbada en la cama, durmiendo y leyendo. No había hecho nada para estar cansada y en ese momento eran ya las once de la mañana.

Se incorporó sobre la cama y se olió un poco, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba un buen baño. Se había bañado el día anterior a la cena con ex compañeros de clase, el mismo día de la cena se había lavado el pelo, el día siguiente se había pasado el día sin hacer nada. Definitivamente, necesitaba un baño.

Se levantó de la cama y entró en el cuarto de baño. Inuyasha le había traído el desayuno hacía ya un rato y como siempre se llevaba la bandeja al traerle la de la comida, no corría riesgo de que la viera bañándose por lo que podía tomárselo con toda la calma del mundo.

- Haber que tenemos por aquí…

Se frotó los pies fríos con cuidado mientras buscaba en el armario algo de ropa. Agarró un conjunto de sujetador y braga azul celeste de un cajón y agarró un vestido color crema ajustado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se ataba detrás del cuello dejando media espalda al descubierto. Con ese vestido se le vería el sujetador pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba secuestrada, no podría verla mucha gente. De hecho, la única persona que podía verla era Inuyasha.

Entró en el baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente para llenar toda la enorme bañera de hidromasajes. Le apetecía darse un largo baño y también disfrutar de aquella bañera. Nunca había podido probar una de esas y se moría de ganas por recibir un buen masaje en el agua.

Abrió el armario sintiendo curiosidad y se quedó alucinada viendo todo lo que había preparado para ella. Tenía todo tipo de cremas hidratantes para la cara y el cuerpo, perfumes, sales de baño, cera, una maquinilla para depilar, pinzas, kit de manicura, maquillaje…

- ¡Guau! ¡Aquí hay más armamento de belleza que en la casa de la transformers!

Sonrió pensando en Ayumi. Tras el instituto había recurrido al dinero de su padre para pagarse la cirugía estética. Se había operado las tetas seis veces y aún no las tenía mejores que las de ella, intentó reducirse un poco la nariz y el cirujano le hizo una avería tremenda, se hizo la depilación definitiva pero como si nada porque le duró poco más que tres meses, y hasta intentó cambiarse el color de los ojos mediante una cirugía laser y había acabado llevando gafas. Aunque en el fondo, las gafas le sentaban bastante bien. Suspiró recordando que estaba hecha un cuadro en la cena, le dio hasta pena la pobre. Sus antiguos compañeros no hacían más que reírse de Ayumi y a ella misma le costó aguantarse la risa.

- Pero no me voy a echar todo esto, ni mucho menos, ¿es que Inuyasha me ve tan fea que cree que necesito todo esto?

Suspiró cansada y agarró el camisón para sacárselo por la cabeza.

…

TOC TOC

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró sin hacer demasiado ruido. No quería arriesgarse a despertar a la joven si estaba durmiendo.

- Kagome…

Se calló al ver que no estaba en la cama. Sin saber bien por qué, se alarmó pensando que a lo mejor había encontrado la forma de escapar y le estaba contando a la policía cómo encontrarlos, pero entonces, vio la luz procedente del baño. Sólo había sido una falsa alarma y su mente que le jugaba muy malas pasadas cuando se trataba de Kagome.

- Menos mal… - murmuró.

Anduvo hacía la mesa y gruñó al ver que no se había comido todo lo que él le había preparado. Le había llevado cuatro tostadas, un vaso de zumo, una taza de café, una macedonia y unos bizcochos y ella solo se había tomado el zumo. ¡Le iba a echar una buena bronca! ¿Cómo pensaba mantenerse sana tomándose un simple zumo a la hora del desayuno?, ¿es que sus padres no le enseñaron que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día?

Se acercó al baño furioso, pero no pudo evitar pararse y escuchar…

- Pero no me voy a echar todo esto, ni mucho menos, ¿es que Inuyasha me ve tan fea que cree que necesito todo esto?

¿Acaba de insinuar que él pensaba que ella era fea? Esto sí que era el colmo. Kagome no era fea en absoluto y que ésa era unas de las cualidades de ella que más alababa era algo que ya tendría que saber. Estuvo meses repitiéndole lo bonita que era y aún no se lo creía. ¡Era increíble!

- Oye Kago…

Se calló en seguida y se volvió junto a la puerta para asegurarse de que no le hubiera visto. Se estaba quitando el camisón y se veía realmente sexi. La verdad, es que había tenido mucha suerte de que ella no le viera porque hubiera gritado y mucho.

Miró ansioso cada curva de su cuerpo tan solo cubierto por unas braguitas y un sujetador con estampado de lunares lilas. Era hermosa muy hermosa y su piel parecía tan suave y tersa que empezaba a tragar con dificultad. Deseaba extender las manos y acariciarla tal y como siempre había deseado.

Kagome se llevó las manos a la espalda y desabrochó con algo de dificultad el cierre. Iba a quitárselo cuando sintió un tirón del pelo y se detuvo.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó molesta.

Se le había enganchado un mechón del pelo en el cierre y parecía doloroso.

Inuyasha sin pensárselo dos veces salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacía ella. Kagome lo vio a través del espejo y se dio la vuelta para mirarle, cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho para cubrirse.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué haces aquí? – él siguió avanzando- ¿es que no ves que estoy…?

Inuyasha la había hecho girar y le estaba desenganchando el cabello del cierre del sujetador. A lo mejor se había equivocado con el hombre. Puede que sólo la hubiera visto por casualidad, puede que sólo quisiera ayudarla. Iba a agradecérselo al darse cuenta de que en realidad no había entrado al baño con malicia pero sintió una mano acariciando su trasero de forma insistente y decidió que sería mejor gritar.

- ¡PERVERTIDO!

…..

- Inuyasha, ¿qué le has hecho a tu víctima?

Inuyasha miró con rencor a su amigo Miroku. El muy desgraciado se estaba riendo a carcajadas del chillido que se acaba de oír. No le había quedado otra que salir a toda prisa de la habitación de Kagome y volver a cerrar con llave para que ella dejara de gritar y se sintiera segura. Estaba seguro de que si se hubiera quedado allí un solo minuto más, ella le habría agredido físicamente.

- ¡No le he hecho nada! – exclamó frustrado- ese es el problema.

- ¡Qué lástima!

- Lo que daría por poder estrangularla… - murmuró mal humorado.

- Yo pensaba que la querías para tirártela viva, la necrofilia no es demasiado sana.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza horrorizado al oír a su amigo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a gastar una broma de ese tipo tratándose de Kagome? No permitiría que nadie hablara con tan poco respeto de ella.

Se levantó de la silla haciendo que se cayera hacía atrás y provocara un gran estruendo, y agarró a Miroku por las solapas de la chaqueta levantándole a él también de su silla. De un tirón lo acercó todo lo que pudo a su rostro y lo miró furioso. No le gustaba enojarse con Miroku, ni llevarse malos ratos con él pero las bromas sobre Kagome no pensaba soportarlas. ¡Nadie decía nada de ella en su presencia!

- ¡No vuelvas a bromear sobre Kagome!

Miroku se le quedó mirando con una mezcla de asombro y fascinación. Nunca había visto a Inuyasha perder la calma de esa manera.

- Tranquilo amigo- puso una mano sobre una de las de Inuyasha- no volveré a hacerlo, lo siento.

Inuyasha soltó a Miroku de un empujón haciéndolo caer de culo en el suelo y se volvió hacía la habitación de Kagome dispuesto a entablar una conversación de adultos con ella.

…

- ¿Qué se habrá creído?

Llevaba, desde que se había ido Inuyasha, refunfuñando por su atrevido comportamiento pero tenía que admitir que mirándolo de otra forma, hubiera deseado que no se fuera y que le hiciera todo lo que se veía en su mirada. Se sentía algo incómoda imaginándose cómo sería estar en la cama con Inuyasha, pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensarlo. No podía parar de imaginarse lo que sería estar entre sus brazos, desnudos, besándose, acariciándose…

Aún no se podía creer que le hubiera rechazado cinco años atrás. ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida? Un chico mayor que ella, guapo, sexi, con dinero, inteligente, gracioso. ¿Por qué no aceptó nunca ser su novia? Él era el chico perfecto y estaba loquito por ella. Podría haberse ahorrado todo lo del secuestro y además, ya no sería virgen. Podría haber salido mal y que ambos no siguieran juntos, pero era mejor haberlo intentado y saberlo que encontrarse ahora en esa situación. Aunque por otra parte, podría haber salido bien y estarían casados o con hijos. ¡Qué estúpida fue!

- Está decidido, ¡voy a seducirle cueste lo que cueste!

Justo en el mismo instante en que se levantó de la bañera entró Inuyasha por la puerta del baño y se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Kagome se sonrojó intensamente y se metió rápidamente bajo el agua, utilizando sus manos a modo de escudo para protegerse de la penetrante mirada del hombre. Si bien se había propuesto seducir al hombre, no estaba para nada preparada. Necesitaba practicar antes y su mal humor estaba en aumento. Quiso resistirse pero no pudo evitar gritarle.

- ¡ERES IDIOTA!

Inuyasha, inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para no mirarla pero no se movió.

- ¡LÁRGATE!

- Deja de gritarme- le dijo impasible- venía disculparme por lo de antes.

- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que yo podría estar desnuda en la bañera?… o mejor aún- le recriminó- ¿no pensaste que si estaba en el baño no debías entrar?

- La verdad es que no lo pensé demasiado.

- Esa es una de tus mayores cualidades, Inuyasha- dijo en tono burlón- ¡no piensas!

Inuyasha gruñó al escucharla y Kagome puso cara de desagrado. Quería seducirle, no ponerlo de mala leche. Tendría que aprender a morderse la lengua si quería dejar de ser virgen y conseguir que Inuyasha la soltara. Aún así, le costaba tanto reprimirse las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo a aquel hombre. La sacaba de sus casillas, la acosaba y para colmo se lo tomaba todo a broma. No soportaba estar encerrada en aquel lugar, en sus manos.

El primer propósito de la seducción sería el perder de una puñetera vez esa virginidad que parecía marcarla, y el segundo propósito, conseguir engañar a Inuyasha lo suficiente como para que la soltara. Estaba claro que no podían ser pareja, discutían demasiado.

- Lo siento… - murmuró una disculpa- no quería ofenderte, Inuyasha.

- No pasa nada- suspiró- estamos un poco nerviosos los dos.

Kagome bajó la cabeza y asintió aunque él no pudiera verle. Ahora Inuyasha se iría para permitirla bañarse. Ya tendría tiempo para seducirle.

- Por cierto Kagome…

- ¿Sí?

- Tienes unos pechos preciosos…- sonrió- tal y como me gustan…

Inuyasha salió del baño dejándola sonrojada hasta las raíces del cabello. Kagome se sumergió en el agua hasta que le llegaba hasta el puente de la nariz y sonrió. El que le gustara es aparte de su cuerpo con lo que todos los hombros parecían estar obsesionados, le facilitaba el trabajo, ¿no?

Continuará…


	5. La amante

_**Capítulo 4: La amante**_

Se terminó de atar el vestido al cuello y se miró en el espejo. ¿De qué le servía llevar la espalda descubierta si no la enseñaba? Esa clase de vestido era para lucirlo en la calle, en una tarde soleada y cálida. Agarró unas horquillas y se hizo un sencillo recogido que dejaba caer algunos mechones rizados alrededor de su cara. La verdad es que tenía un aspecto muy sexi, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de cierto hombre pero seguía pareciéndole excesivo para lucirlo en aquel sitio.

Una vez más se miró el escote refunfuñando. Quedaba muy provocativo que se viera el sujetador, pero no le gustaba nada que se le viera por detrás. Por otra parte, el sujetador no combinaba nada, destrozaba la elegancia y sensualidad del vestido y a lo mejor no debería llevarlo puesto.

Iba a desabrocharse el sujetador cuando escuchó el suave clic de la puerta abriéndose y se detuvo. ¿Vendría a traerle la comida? Aunque aún era algo pronto si tenía en cuanto que solía traérsela hacia las dos del mediodía. ¡Qué extraño!

- Inuyasha…

Se calló al ver que no era él quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Era una mujer y era muy hermosa. Tanto que tuvo que contenerse para no abrir la boca formando una perfecta o por el asombro. ¿Quién sería ella?

Era bastante más alta que ella, y no estaba ni excesivamente delgada (como ella), ni gorda sino que perfecta. Tenía la tez algo bronceada pero sin exceso, lo justo para llamar la atención de los hombres. El cabello largo negro y laceo hacia juego con sus ojos negros y rasgados. La nariz algo puntiaguda y los labios carnosos pintados de rojo. Ella vestía unas botas de piel negras y tacón de aguja, unas mayas negras, un top de encajes negro y una chaqueta de cuero negra hasta las rodillas, completamente abierta. Tenía un aspecto tal salvaje y tan sexi que no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería una modelo profesional y de no serlo, debería intentarlo. Esa mujer era realmente espectacular.

- ¿Así que tú eres el juguetito de Inuyasha? – sonrió con malicia- no me puedo creer que teniéndome a mí se conforme con tan poquita cosa…

- ¿A quién estás llamando poquita cosa?

Si había algo que no podía soportar era una diva que se daba aires de grandeza ante personas normalitas como ella. Era una persona, humana y tenía sentimientos, los suyos especialmente sensibles por su dulce carácter. Por otra parte, también tenía muy mal genio y no iba a consentir que nadie la menospreciara en lo más mínimo. Tenía una dignidad e iba a mantenerla.

Se sorprendió por la rápida que era. En un instante estaba en la puerta y al siguiente agarrándole el mentón y mirándola fijamente. ¿Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no la había visto venir?

- Tu nariz es mejor que la mía, pero no encuentro nada más que pueda hacerte destacar ante Inuyasha- la miró por entero- tienes los pechos del mismo tamaño que los míos y estás demasiado delgada para su agrado, a él le gustan las mujeres con más curvas- murmuró- dime, ¿cómo has conseguido pescarlo?

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, renacuaja.

La mujer pasó a agarrarle el cuello con una mano y apretó ligeramente para advertirle de lo que podía hacer si no la complacía. Había algo más en ella que anteriormente se olvidó de mencionar. Esa mujer parecía peligrosa, muy peligrosa y le daba la impresión de que no dudaría en matarla si le daba razones para hacerlo. ¡Maldita bruja! Seguro que no era modelo, con ese mal genio, esa falta de modales y toda aquella agresividad que tenía guardada, no la querría nadie sobre una pasarela.

- Inuyasha no hace más que hablar de ti a todas horas, siempre está mirando esta maldita puerta y vigila la llave como un perro guardián- gruñó- he tenido que tirármelo varias veces y echarle somníferos en el vino para conseguir esta puñetera llave así que dame respuestas.

Entonces, esa mujer estaba liada con Inuyasha, tenían un romance, mantenían relaciones sexuales al otro lado de esa puerta que la alejaba del mundeo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido?, ¿cómo había sido capaz de raptarla por amor y tener una amante?, ¿qué clase de cruel y despiadado hombre era Inuyasha?

A la mierda el plan de seducirle. No compartiría con semejante ramera a nadie y menos aún a Inuyasha. Ese hombre no se merecía su cariño, ni sus atenciones, ni nada que no fuera profundo odio de ella. ¡Bastardo! Si lo tuviera delante, le haría pedazos por haberla traicionado de aquella forma.

- Quédatelo para ti… - murmuró Kagome- yo no lo quiero.

La mujer gruñó y apretó más su agarre, consiguiendo que Kagome gimiera al no poder respirar bien. Le acababa de decir que no quería nada con él, se había apartado oficialmente de su camino, no iba a reprocharle que se quedara con ese hombre que tanto la había engañado, ¿qué más quería?, ¿una declaración por escrito?, ¿qué lo gritara? Haría lo que le pidiera con tal de que la soltara de una maldita vez. Ella ya no quería saber nada en absoluto de Inuyasha.

- No necesito que nadie me lo dé- aseguró- ¡él ya es mío!

- Si tan segura estuvieras, no hubieras venido.

- ¡Maldita mocosa!

La mujer le agarró el cuello con ambas manos y comenzó a apretar con más y más fuerza. Kagome gimió una vez más de dolor y se le empezó a nublar la vista. Maldito fuera su mal genio y su afán por ser la que llevara siempre la última palabra en todas las discusiones. La próxima vez que alguien la retara, si sobrevivía a las garras de esa arpía, se mordería la lengua y se guardaría todos sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Su cuerpo estaba empezando a tensarse cada vez más, no podía parar de abrir la boca en busca de aire, se le estaba acelerando el pulso. Necesitaba ayuda, esa mujer la iba a estrangular de verdad.

- ¡Kikio!

De repente sintió que le soltaban el cuello. Cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrándose con ambas manos la garganta por el inminente dolor que sentía. Todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor pero escuchaba perfectamente lo que ocurría. Inuyasha estaba allí, él la había salvado y parecía enfadado, muy enfadado con la otra mujer. Así que la mujer se llamaba Kikio, no le sonaba de nada por lo que acertó al llegar a la conclusión de que no era modelo.

Podía oírle discutir por ella y deseaba tanto decirle a Inuyasha que dejara de ser tan hipócrita y se marchara con la cerda de su amante. Tenía justamente lo que se merecía, una mujerzuela con la mano floja y más mal genio que un bulldog.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – rugió Inuyasha- ¿y por qué tienes la llave?

- Es que pensé que no te importaría que yo…

- ¿Intentaras estrangular a la mujer a la que amo? – preguntó enarcando una ceja- no eres más que una estúpida celosa.

Ambos dejaron de discutir cuando la mujer rugió furiosa por la confesión de amor del hombre. Kagome, también rugió por lo bajo, ofendida por las palabras de aquel mentiroso. Osaba gritar que la amaba, reiterarlo ante cientos de personas para ellas desconocidas que sólo buscaban hacerle daño cuando en realidad, se revolcaba por las noches con esa pelambrusca. Como deseaba echarle las manos al cuello a Inuyasha y estrangularle tal y como Kikio trató de hacer con ella.

- ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

Escuchó otro gruñido por parte de la tal Kikio y después se oyeron sus tacones, alejándose de ellos.

- Inuyasha…- murmuró con la voz ronca.

- Ya estoy aquí- se agachó frente a ella- esa imbécil no te volverá a hacer daño, te lo prometo.

Sintió como Inuyasha la levantaba en volandas sin ningún esfuerzo y poco después estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre el blando colchón de la cama. No pudo menos que sentir alivio al darse cuenta de que tumbada le empezaba a llegar mejor el aire a los pulmones. Ya casi había recuperado su ritmo normal pero estaba segura de que se le llenaría el cuello de cardenales.

Pensaba que Inuyasha se iba a marchar pero él se tumbó a su lado y se quedó acariciando su cara y su cabello. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla con tanta dulzura para luego llevarse a otra a su cama?

- Me dijo que era tu amante… - murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

- Eso no importa ahora, Kagome- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

- ¡Sí que importa! – abrió los ojos- ¿cómo te atreves a secuestrarme para intentar que salga contigo teniendo una amante?

- Kagome yo…

Él parecía asustado y muy agobiado. Estaba más que claro que no planeaba presentarlas nunca, su plan era engañarla para que creyera que la amaba. Estaba claro que Inuyasha sólo buscaba una cosa de ella y por fin pudo recordar el por qué siempre lo rechazó. Acababa de encontrar la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas que se había formado en su mente desde que apareció en esa habitación.

- No intentes explicarte- le interrumpió- ahora acabo de recordar por qué nunca quise salir contigo.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó interesado.

- Porque nunca me he fiado de ti- sonrió- siempre supe que me la pegarías en cuanto tuvieras la más mínima oportunidad.

No escuchó ninguna respuesta por parte de Inuyasha, ni pudo distinguir algo con claridad en su cara debido al mareo, pero supo que estaba enfadado al sentir que se levantaba tan bruscamente y se largaba dando un gran portazo.

Si quería irse que se fuera, a ella no le importaba, él ya no le importaba. No tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse cuando era ella la que estuvo a punto de morir a cuenta de sus aventuras nocturnas y no tenía ningún derecho a odiarla cuando era ella la engañada. Podía dar todos los portazos que le diera la gana, gritar cuanto quisiera pero no conseguiría amedrentarla y mucho menos que le amara. Él le había traicionado.

….

- ¿Dónde está esa zorra?- se apresuró a preguntar.

- ¿Te refieres a Kikio? – Miroku cogió una carta del montón- creo que se ha ido a tu habitación.

Inuyasha observó como Miroku ganaba a sus cuatro contrincantes con una escalera de color y luego se dirigió hacía su habitación a paso rápido y firme.

Si Kikio no hubiera entrado en la habitación de Kagome nada de eso habría ocurrido. Si de verdad Kagome había tenido ese concepto de él en la adolescencia ahora tendría uno peor gracias a Kikio. Además de que conociendo a Kagome, estaba seguro de que le gustara él o no, nunca sería capaz de compartirle con otra o salir con él sabiendo que podía pegársela. Pero él nunca había pretendido estar con otra mujer a parte de Kagome. Kikio sólo era el repuesto hasta poder tenerla. Ahora que la tenía, no se iba a arriesgar a perderla para siempre. No se acostaba con Kikio desde que empezó a trazar el plan para raptar a Kagome. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde entonces y no pensaba fastidiarlo todo para obtener una noche de pasión con esa mujer. Prefería mil veces una caricia de Kagome, tenerla a ella para toda la vida, su maravillosa sonrisa. Kikio iba a pagar muy caro lo que quiera que hubiera dicho, el haberlo robado la llave mientras estaba en su turno de vigilancia y el haber intentado matar a Kagome.

Abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación y se encontró la ropa de Kikio esparcida por el suelo.

- ¡Te estaba esperando, Inuyasha!

Kikio estaba desnuda, metida bajo las sábanas de su cama, esperándole y él no pensaba corresponderle. Ni siquiera se planteaba el fastidiarlo todo con Kagome por esa mujerzuela sin escrúpulos.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí inmediatamente! – le ordenó- y ni se te ocurra volver a mi cama.

- ¿CÓMO?

Kikio se salió de la cama furiosa y fue corriendo hacía él. Agarró las solapas de su camisa y le miró con furia contenida.

- ¡No me vas a dejar por esa cría!

Inuyasha le agarró las muñecas con fuerza y la miró colérico.

- Si Kagome me rechaza por culpa de su pequeño encuentro contigo, te juro que haré algo peor que echarte- la amenazó- además, te eché de mi cama hace varios meses, asúmelo de una maldita vez.

Kikio tragó saliva con fuerza sabiendo perfectamente de qué era capaz aquel hombre. En la habitación cuando se acercó a ella para que soltara a Kagome y le agarró el brazo, había estado a punto de rompérselo. Con ella era duro y frío, pero con esa maldita mocosa… lo había visto al ver como la miraba, había ternura y calidez en sus ojos. Ella nunca había conseguido que la mirase así.

Agachó la cabeza y se soltó de él enfadada. Se agachó cogiendo toda su ropa y al levantarse le miró suplicante.

- No voy a cambiar de idea, Kikio.

Fueron mucho más que frías esas palabras. A una amante cualquiera le habrían molestado pero a ella le herían. ¿Por qué demonios se había tenido que enamorar de él? Estaba claro que él nunca la había visto como algo más que un pedazo de carne, una diversión mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para atrapar a su querida Kagome. Ojala se atragantara con sus palabras y esa muchachita indecisa le diera con la puerta en las narices.

Pasó de largo a su lado y salió al pasillo sintiendo como Inuyasha cerraba la puerta a su espalda. Apretó los puños con fuerza y lloró desconsolada. La única opción que le quedaba era largarse a otra sede de la organización, antes de que Inuyasha cambiara de opinión y la matara.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar maldita mocosa!

Continuará…


	6. Olvidada

_**Capítulo 5: Olvidada**_

Se sentía mucho mejor tras haberse echado una larga siesta. Ya no tenía molestias en el cuello, ni problemas respiratorios, y no veía nada borroso. Probablemente, le habrían quedado algunas marcas como prueba del incidente con la amante de Inuyasha pero mejor eso que perder la vida.

Lentamente se incorporó en la cama y se llevó la mano a la cabeza sintiendo un ligero mareo al haberse levantado tan de prisa. Sacó las piernas de la cama sin levantarse y miró el reloj. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y ella se moría de hambre. No tenía nada de comer sobre el escritorio así que probablemente Inuyasha se habría olvidado de ella. A pesar de su último encontronazo, era muy extraño que no se hubiera pasado a dejarle algo de comer o a comprobar cómo se encontraba. Estaba resultando ser un secuestrador muy desconsiderado aunque, a lo mejor, era así como debía ser.

Se quedó mirando la línea de luz procedente de la puerta. ¿Estaba abierta? Estaba más que sorprendida viendo que sí que estaba abierta. Inuyasha debía haberse ido tan cabreado que ni había cerrado y ella iba a aprovechar ese descuido.

Emocionada se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacía el umbral de la puerta. Al mirar descubrió una especia de salón son sofás, mesas y una pantalla plana enorme. Aquel sitio estaba completamente vacío por lo que ésa era su gran oportunidad para escapar. Salió de puntillas de la habitación para evitar hacer cualquier ruido por si tenía cerca de ella a los secuestradores, pero al ver un periódico de ese día en la mesa no pudo evitar detenerse. ¿Habrían denunciado ya su desaparición?

- Vamos a ver… ¿dónde está la sección de terrorismo?- gruñó- o será otra sección aunque lo más lógico es que vaya por esa zona…mmm…

Se puso a pasar hojas hasta llegar a aquella sección y fue leyendo todos los títulos en busca de uno dedicado a ella, pero no lo encontró. ¿Es que nadie se había dado cuenta de que la habían secuestrado? Asustada y aferrándose a la idea de que se hubiera equivocado de sección siguió rebuscando sin éxito.

Desesperada agarró el mando de la televisión y en el teletexto se situó a al hora de las noticias para repetirlas y ver si salía algo, pero nada. No podía ser cierto, alguien tenía que haberla echado en falta…

- ¿Habrá algún teléfono por aquí?

Rebuscó por toda la sala algún teléfono, ordenador o móvil, pero no encontró nada. ¿Es que los secuestradores sólo utilizaban el busca?

- Tal vez haya algún teléfono en alguna otra habitación…

Salió corriendo del salón y fue a parar a un largo pasillo en penumbra. Había muchísimas puertas a cada lado, todas paralelas a la del otro lado. Tenía dos opciones: o arriesgarse a intentar abrir todas o no abrir ninguna. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que no tenía nada que perder…

Rápidamente empezó con la puerta que tenía al lado pero estaba cerrada con llaves. Algunas puertas estaban abiertas, pero no tenían teléfonos dentro. Además todas eran habitaciones. ¿Sería allí donde dormían los secuestradores?

- ¡Joder! Tiene que haber alguna habitación con teléfono…

Abrió dos puertas más y a la tercera, divisó un móvil sobre una mesilla. Abrió la tapa del móvil y marcó el número de casa de su madre.

- ¿Aquí el templo Higurashi, con quién tenemos el gusto?

- ¡Mamá!

- Kagome, ¿cómo es que llamas tan pronto? – le preguntó- normalmente no nos llamas hasta final de mes.

- Verás mamá, tengo problemas…

- No me digas más, hija- se la escuchó suspirar- te va mal en la universidad.

- Mamá…

- Tranquila, no te preocupes- la interrumpió- todo el mundo puede tener un bajón, pero sé lo lista que eres y estoy segura de que te recuperarás en seguida.

- ¡Mamá, no es eso!

- Entonces es un problema de hombres, ¿no? – se escucharon unos ruidos- oye Kagome, te tengo que dejar, el abuelo ha vuelto a pelearse con el cartero.

- Pero mamá… -le colgó- me han secuestrado… - murmuró débilmente.

Perfecto. Era lógico que su madre no la echara en falta teniendo en cuenta lo poco que llamaba a casa, ¡pero es que no la había escuchado! Aunque teniendo en cuenta el humor de su madre, se lo habría tomado a broma. ¡Claro, a broma! Tenía que llamar a Kouga. Se apresuró a marcar el número de teléfono de Kouga, el cual se sabía de memoria gracias a todas las veces que había intentado devolverle las bromas, y rezó porque contestara y la creyera.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Kouga, tienes que ayudarme!

- Oye, Kagome estás llevando demasiado lejos tu bromita, ¿no crees? – la regañó- faltar a la universidad para que me crea que te han secuestrada ya es pasarse.

- ¡Kouga, me han secuestrado de verdad!

- Ya, claro- no la creyó- ya puedes ir volviendo a la universidad o te quitarán la beca.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó asustada.

- El decano de la facultad me lo ha dicho, y si no hicieras como que no estás cuando te voy a llamar casa y me contestarás al puñetero móvil, te lo hubiera dicho antes.

- ¡Kouga tienes que explicarle que me han secuestrado y llamar a la policía! – le suplicó.

- Kagome, si no te importa una mierda tu futuro, es cosa tuya.

- Pero Kouga… - la colgó- es cierto…

No se lo podía creer. Nadie se creía ni una palabra de lo que ella decía. Pero era cierto que estaba secuestrada, ¿cómo demonios podía demostrarlo?

Dejó caer el móvil al suelo y comenzó a sollozar. Nunca saldría de allí a ese paso, nadie se percataría de que había sido secuestrada, pensarían que era una joven con problemas que se había escapado del mundo y finalmente, todos la olvidarían.

- ¿Se ha olvidado todo el mundo de ti?

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa desconocida voz a su espalda. ¡Se había metido en la habitación de ese hombre! Se giró lentamente y se sonrojó mirando al hombre tan solo cubierto con una fina toalla atada en la cintura. Estaba completamente mojado y la puerta del baño abierta. Probablemente, se estaba duchando cuando entró y ella no se había dado cuenta. Además, era muy guapo, tanto que le recordaba en cierto modo a Inuyasha. Alto, y muy musculoso. Nunca había visto a un hombre que estuviera así. Los muslos anchos y fuertes, las caderas estrechas, los abdominales bien formados y duros, los pectorales grandes y fuertes, los hombros anchos y sus brazos eran enormes. Pero lo mejor sin duda era su melena negra recogida en una larga trenza, su piel bronceada, sus ojos azules y sus labios finos.

Ya tenía el sustituto perfecto de Inuyasha. Ese hombre era perfecto para cumplir la misión de desvirgarla y de paso podría engañarle para que la ayudara a escapar. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o estaba empezando a desarrollar un preocupante síndrome de Estocolmo?

- Muñeca, estás muy callada… - murmuró con la voz ronca- ¿te he asustado?

Kagome negó sacudiendo la cabeza con énfasis y se levantó del suelo dándose cuenta de que el hombre le sacaba lo mismo que Inuyasha.

- Tú eres el capricho de Inuyasha, ¿no?

Kagome agachó la cabeza dándole a entender que llevaba la razón.

- Si yo fuera él no te dejaría sola ni un instante.

Kagome se sonrojó y cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda para que ese hombre no la entregara a Inuyasha.

- Pero aún no me has contestado… ¿se han olvidado de ti?

- Sí… - murmuró Kagome- siento haber utilizado tu móvil sin permiso.

- No pasa nada, preciosa- miró su cuerpo con absoluto descaro- estoy seguro de que sabrás pagármelo muy bien.

Un momento, ¿en serio estaba dispuesta a perder la virginidad con ese tío que acaba de conocer y que probablemente tendría muchas más amantes que Inuyasha? Tenía que largarse cuanto antes de esa habitación y de ese sitio. Tenía que huir, volver a su casa, continuar con la universidad y sus estudios y olvidar aquel terrible episodio.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme- intentó pasar a su lado- si Inuyasha se da cuenta de que…

Verás nena, no te puedo dejar marchar- le puso una mano en la cintura impidiendo que se fuera- aquí tenemos una norma. Aunque pertenezca a otro, cada uno de queda con lo que viene a él.

- ¿Qué?

Pocos instantes después estaba tumbada sobre la cama y el hombre le mordía el cuello con frenesí.

- Tranquila, pequeña… yo no me olvidaré de ti…

Kagome se mostró reacia a corresponder a aquel extraño y atractivo hombre desconocido pero al cabo de unos minutos recibiendo sus besos y caricias e intentando escapar de él inútilmente, descubrió que era mucho más placentero de lo que imaginaba. ¿Por qué no iba a corresponderle? Inuyasha pretendía tenerla y resultaba que tenía una amante, ¿por qué no iba a poder ella también? Era justo que ambos tuvieran a otra persona y así al menos, podría ver las cosas desde su punto de vista y saber por qué pensaba que podía tener a dos mujeres.

Agarró la cara del hombre entre sus manos y lo acercó a sus hambrientos labios.

….

Inuyasha entró en el salón junto a Miroku. Después de su ruptura con Kikio, había salido a tomar unas copas con su mejor amigo para despejarse un poco. Necesitaba deshacerse de Kikio y necesitaba tiempo, mucho tiempo para lograr que Kagome volviera a confiar en él.

Se le encendió en seguida la bombilla al pensar en Kagome. Se había largado sin comprobar que ella estuviera bien del mareo y tampoco le había dejado comida.

- Inuyasha…- le llamó- ¡ha pasado algo grave!

Inuyasha abandonó sus pensamientos y miró a Miroku que parecía aterrorizado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me temo que tú preciosa amiga… - señaló la puerta abierta tras él- se ha esfumado.

Inuyasha corrió hacía la puerta abierta de la habitación, encontrándose que el interior estaba vacío. Cuando ella le dijo que no confiaba en él se había puesto tan furioso que se había largado sin echar la llave a la puerta. Probablemente, al sentirse mejor, Kagome se había percatado de que la puerta estaba abierta y se había escapado. Ahora mismo estaría denunciándolos a la policía y diciéndoles dónde estaba su cuartel. Iban a tener que desplazarse y él la habría perdido para siempre.

- Inuyasha, sigue en la casa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Las palabras de Miroku le animaron.

- Cuando hemos llegado la puerta de la entrada estaba cerrada con llave, si hubiera cogido una de las llaves del armario para escapar, no se habría molestado en cerrar la puerta después- miró hacía el pasillo de las habitaciones- además, esa puerta estaba cerrada al irnos todos.

- ¿Crees que estará en alguna habitación escondida?- reflexionó sobre sus palabras.

- Por allí no hay ninguna otra salida.

Inuyasha se dirigió hacía la puerta que daba al pasillo y se dio cuenta de que había muchas puertas abiertas. Intentó abrir unas de las cerradas dándose cuenta de que estaban bajo llave.

- Pero ¿por qué se molestaría en abrir tantas puertas? – se preguntó Miroku- ¿es que buscaba una habitación de su agrado?

- No… - murmuró Inuyasha- estaba buscando un teléfono…

Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron asustados. No había teléfonos fijos en las habitaciones, pero alguien podría haberse dejado el móvil por casualidad y si ella lo encontraba y llamaba a la policía, rastrearían el número.

- Miroku, tú inspecciona el lado izquierdo y yo el derecho.

- ¡Sí!

Salieron corriendo a sus respectivos lados y exploraron el interior de cada habitación con la puerta abierta.

Inuyasha no encontraba nada por ninguna parte pero sí los rastros de que Kagome había estado allí. Podía oler su perfume, además que en algunas había movido un poco el edredón o alguna otra cosa y había llegado a encontrar algunos cabellos suyos.

- Inuyasha, en este lado no hay más puertas abiertas- se unió a él.

- Aquí sólo quedan dos puertas.

Inspeccionaron juntos la siguiente habitación dándose cuenta de que ahí no había nadie y fueron a la última. Se detuvieron ambos al escuchar las risas roncas de una mujer y los jadeos e incluso gemidos de puro placer femenino.

Inuyasha reaccionó como un relámpago entrando en la habitación. Había reconocido en seguida esa risa.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

Los miró furioso a ambos. La mujer a la que amaba y uno de sus mejores amigos estaban en una posición algo más que comprometida. ¡Qué estúpido al pensar que ella se merecía lo mejor, que era dulce, inocente¡

La muy zorra estaba tumbada sobre una cama con un hombre que estaba casi completamente desnudo y parecía gustarle esa situación puesto que tenía el vestido bajado hasta las caderas mostrando la opulencia de sus senos y los labios hinchados por los apasionados besos. No habían llegado a intimar del todo porque él les acababa de interrumpir pero si no hubiera llegado… ¡Malditos los dos!

- Inuyasha… - Bankotsu se incorporó- ¡qué agradable sorpresa! Justo ahora estaba conociendo a tu amiga.

- Metiéndole lengua hasta la garganta, ¿no? – se contuvo a gritar.

- Ya sabes como soy.

- Aléjate de ella ahora mismo- gruñó- te doy cinco segundos para apartarte o te juro que te vuelo la cabeza.

Si bien Bankotsu no tenía miedo de Inuyasha, estaba seguro de que cumpliría su promesa así que se bajó de la cama, alejándose de ella. No contaría con el apoyo de nadie si él y su amigo decían que lo habían pillado con las manos sobre su juguetito. Las normas eran muy claras, no podía tocar a la chica de otro ni aunque estuviera enamorado de ella y sólo pudo lamentar no haber sido lo bastante rápido a la hora de follar. Sus jueguecitos lentos y sensuales le habían llevado deliberadamente a perderse lo que probablemente hubiera sido uno de los mejores polvos de su vida.

Kagome había terminado de colocarse el vestido tapándose los senos y levantó la cabeza mirando desafiante a Inuyasha. No iba a permitir que la acongojara. ¡Ella tenía tanto derecho como él a tener un amante!

Inuyasha no podía creerse cómo Kagome podía tener el descaro de mirarle de esa forma. Acababa de abrazarse a otro hombro y de dedicarle los besos y las caricias que a él le pertenecían. ¡Le había traicionado!

- Kagome, ven aquí- le ordenó.

- No quiero.

Ahora sí que estaba consternado. La adorable Kagome se había vuelto de repente independiente y autoritaria. Frunció el ceño y le dio la misma orden con un gesto, pero ella volvió a negarse. ¿Qué demonios se creía? No podía liarse con otro hombre a sus espaldas y encima pretender que se cumplieran sus órdenes. ¡Demonios, ella era la prisionera! No tenía ni voz, ni voto.

- Kagome, recuerda que estás aquí secuestrada- gruñó- no estás en condiciones de hacer lo que te dé la santa gana.

- Eso lo decidiré yo.

- Niña malcriada.

Kagome ya había agotado su paciencia del todo. Rodeó la cama para cogerla y se dio cuenta de que Kagome le tenía miedo puesto que parecía a punto de saltar al otro lado de la cama para evitar que la cogiera. No le permitió escapar.

Agarró su brazo y tras haberla acercado lo suficiente, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y luego se la subió sobre un hombro. Kagome pataleó, chilló, mordió e hizo todo lo posible por soltarse, pero Inuyasha, cabreado, le dio un azote en el trasero extremadamente doloroso o por lo menos lo suficiente como para hacer que se callara y gimiera de dolor.

Miroku tenía una expresión de pánico al ver la cara de enojo que tenía Inuyasha. Le daba pena Kagome por lo mal que lo iba a pasar, pero no podía hacer nada por ella, en ese momento, no le escucharía.

Inuyasha llegó con ella hasta la habitación donde la tenía recluida y la lanzó sobre la cama.

- ¡Ahhh!

Kagome gimió de dolor por la manera tan brusca de tirarla que había tenido Inuyasha.

- Mira que eres desconsiderado… - murmuró.

Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama con mucho esfuerzo y vio como Inuyasha cerraba la puerta con llave pero había un problema: ¡Él seguía dentro!

- Esto es lo que debí hacer contigo desde el principio.

- ¿Eh?

Inuyasha se quitó la gabardina y la lanzó al suelo y luego comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa negra.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué pretendes?

Inuyasha no le contestó simplemente la miró lujuriosamente dándole a entender qué iba a pasar.

Continuará…


	7. No te pertenezco

_**Capítulo 6: No te pertenezco**_

No le había gustado nada esa mirada que le había lanzado. ¿Acaso pretendía lo que ella estaba pensando?, ¿iba a violarla?, ¿de verdad iba a forzarla el último hombre que pensaba que lo haría?

Kagome miró demasiado impresionada para su gusto el tórax desnudo de Inuyasha.

Los hombros anchos, los pectorales duros y fuertes sin un solo gramo de grasa, los abdominales bien marcados por el ejercicio, y sus brazos que eran del tamaño de sus muslos. Parecía demasiado fuerte, lo suficiente como para forzarla a hacer lo que quisiera sin tener la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse. Aunque por otra parte, le resultaba realmente excitante observar el cuerpo estilizado y musculado de Inuyasha y le resultaba excitante la idea de que él la tocara como un hombre tocaba a una mujer.

Inuyasha llevó sus manos hacia la bragueta de sus pantalones para bajarla mientras disfrutaba de la mirada asustada de Kagome. Por un momento había visto el brillo del deseo en sus ojos, pero en un instante se había convertido en pánico y luego en confusión. Iba a tomarla quisiera o no porque no pensaba permitir que nadie más tomara lo que le pertenecía y aún así, deseaba que ella lo volviera a mirar de aquella forma. Quería ella que le deseara tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

Dejó caer los pantalones hasta sus tobillos quedando sólo con el bóxer y se acercó a la cama. No se quitaría lo que le quedaba hasta que llegara el momento de penetrarla o de obligarla a darle placer. Tampoco iba a aterrarla de forma innecesaria.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Tranquila, pequeña- gateó sobre la cama acercándose a ella- si te portas bien y no intentas oponer resistencia, te haré gozar mucho…

Kagome no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Inuyasha tomara su cuerpo por la fuerza, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él era más fuerte y encima la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. La única manera de escapar sería esquivarlo y llegar hasta el baño para encerrarse dentro.

Cuando Inuyasha estaba prácticamente encima de ella, Kagome se mostró complaciente a él abriendo las piernas y dejando que él introdujera sus rodillas entre ellas.

- Así me gusta Kagome- murmuró a su oído- se obediente…

Pero lo que Inuyasha no sabía era que estaba equivocado. Kagome era muchas cosas, pero entre ellas no se encontraba el ser obediente. La mujer flexionó un poco la rodilla que estaba bajo el miembro erecto de Inuyasha y cogió impulso.

- ¡Ahhh!

Inuyasha se apartó rápidamente al recibir la increíble patada justo en los testículos, donde más le dolía. Jamás hubiera esperado que Kagome se comportara de una forma violenta y menos aún atacando a esa zona tan sensible. No sabía si matarla o si arrancarle la ropa por su atrevimiento.

Kagome sintió algo de miedo por las consecuencias de aquel acto pero en seguida decidió que eso no era lo más importante en ese momento. Lo que tenía que hacer era apartarse de él y de esa cama y correr lejos. Se levantó de la cama para salir corriendo al baño tal y como había planeado. Lamentablemente, no contó con que Inuyasha pudiera soportar tan bien el dolor. Le había pasado el brazo alrededor de la cintura y tiraba de ella hacía atrás impidiéndole marchar.

- ¡Suéltame, idiota!

- Yo que tú dejaría de insultarme- pegó la espalda de Kagome a su tórax- tendrás suerte si no te doy una paliza después de hacerte el amor.

Eso fue suficiente para asustarla del todo. ¿Iba a pegarle?

Se había tirado un farol, no sería capaz de darle una paliza a Kagome, jamás podría golpearla y mucho menos disfrutar con aquello. Iría lo más despacio posible para no asustarla y la terminaría convenciendo para mostrarse complaciente. Le daría tanto placer que lo desearía con locura.

- Esta vez, estate quieta de verdad… tengo el mismo derecho a disfrutar de lo que querías darle a Bankotsu…

- ¿Qué?

Inuyasha sin dejarle tan siquiera un instante para pensar en lo que acababa de decirle le arrancó el vestido haciéndolo jirones. Sus senos quedaron al descubierto al no haberle dado tiempo a ponerse el sujetador cuando él se la llevó a rastras.

Las manos de Inuyasha dedicaron al principio caricias bruscas y desesperadas a sus senos pero después se volvieron suaves, delicadas y muy placenteras. Le gustaría pedirle que parara, que la dejara en paz, que se marchara pero la humedad entre sus piernas le indicaba que no se resistía tanto como imaginaba. Su mente le decía que gritara, pegara y arañara, cualquier cosa que la librara de él pero su cuerpo, parecía tener vida propia y hacía lo que se le antojaba.

Cerró los ojos contrariada por lo que estaba sintiendo y sintió que era empujada hasta caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Inuyasha continuaba acariciándole los senos y ella seguía sin atreverse a mirarle. Le daba tanto pánico que él descubriera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- No cierres los ojos, Kagome- le pidió- mírame…

Se sintió tentada a desobedecerle y continuar con los ojos cerrados hasta que se marchara. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos y tuvo que parpadear al notar que todo se veía borroso. Quiso pensar que era por el esfuerzo de tenerlos cerrados pero algo le decía que su vista se estaba nublando por el puro y carnal deseo que sentía hacia aquel hombre. No podía estar violándola, si una mujer se sintiera así de bien al ser violada, no denunciaría.

Él se inclinó complacido porque hubiera abierto los ojos y lamió un sendero desde su garganta hasta el valle entre los senos. No le dejó tiempo a coger aire cuando sus labios se apoderaron de uno de sus pezones y gritó excitada y complacida. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera se imaginó que alguien pudiera sentirse así. Arqueó su espalda sin poder evitarlo para ofrecerse en bandeja a sus manos, su lengua y sus labios. Quería que la devorara entera y ese hecho la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. ¿Es que había perdido el juicio?

Inuyasha se percató de que ella temblaba, de que se estaba asustando otra vez y se apresuró a darle un tierno beso en la frente.

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien… te lo prometo…

Kagome asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que le creía o que al menos aceptaba sus palabras por verdaderas.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho por lo complaciente que se mostraba Kagome y luego puso su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Kagome. Mordió con fuerza la carne cerca de la yugular, perforando con sus colmillos y haciendo que saliera un hilo de sangre que descendía hacía su pecho. Ella gritó del dolor y él no pudo menos que acariciarla con exquisita ternura mientras lamía la zona dañada con ímpetu. Quería marcarla para que todo ser masculino que poblara el universo supiera que ella ya le pertenecía a alguien, que era intocable.

Kagome no supo bien cómo pudo soportar el dolor que sintió en el cuello aunque la sospecha de que aquellas tiernas manos que le acariciaban tuvieran algo que ver le asaltó. Mientras el hombre seguía mimando su dañado cuello, una mano se aventuró hacia sus caderas y comenzó a bajarle lenta y suavemente las bragas. Sintió el impulso de detenerle pero no fue capaz de moverse hasta que él ya se las había deslizado hasta los tobillos. Entonces, la tuve atrapado y a su merced. Su lengua jugueteaba con su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba aquella zona tan privada que nunca nadie había osado ver o tocar. No pensó que fuera a gustarle aquello hasta que empezó a gemir y a mover las caderas contra su mano. Inuyasha sabía dónde tocar, cómo y cuándo y también parecía conocer todos sus puntos débiles. Se estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos y se sentía cada vez más húmeda y pecaminosa.

Inuyasha dejó de tocarla por lo que emitió una queja pero entonces, él se acomodó entre sus piernas y se percató de que su ropa interior también había desaparecido. Sintió la dureza de su sexo apretándose contra ella y la besó. Fue en mitad del beso cuando la penetró de una larga y potente embestida y ella le mordió sin poder controlarse.

- Ahhhhhhhh… - se quejó- duele…

- Shhhhhhhh… -intentó calmarla- el dolor pasará…

Estuvo a punto de retirarse puesto que Kagome no lograba dejar de sentir dolor cuando ella jadeó, se sonrojó y movió las caderas contra las suyas. Ésa era la señal, quería que continuara. La embistió una y otra y otra vez hasta que ambos alcanzaron la cumbre del placer y se dejaron caer agotados sobre las sábanas.

- Eres mía… - murmuró contra sus labios.

Kagome no respondió al beso, estaba demasiado aturdida para hacerlo. ¿Suya? Le había gustado más de lo que quisiera admitir lo que acababan de hacer pero nada más. Ella no pertenecía a ningún hombre y menos a uno celoso y primitivo que tenía la poca vergüenza de afirmar amarla y calentar su cama con otra.

- No, no soy tuya… - le empujó- márchate…

Inuyasha se apartó impresionado por el repentino ataque de ira de la mujer. ¿Acaso no le había gustado lo que acababan de compartir?, ¿había hecho algo que le molestara? Al mirarla a los ojos supo que no bromeaba y sintiendo él mismo la rabia por lo que acababa de decirle, se levantó y empezó a vestirse de forma apresurada. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación con la camisa a medio abotonar cuando se percató de que a lo mejor necesitaba algo. Era la primera vez de Kagome y estaría muy delicada, a lo mejor necesitaba que le comprara algo, que la consolara o le hiciera compañía. No sabía muy bien cómo tratar a una chica después de su primera vez.

- Kagome, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Kagome sacó las piernas de la cama y miró su espalda sorprendida. No se esperaba que Inuyasha le hiciera esa oferta y estaba claramente preocupado. Ahora bien, la rabia que sentía por dentro la carcomía. Él tenía una amante a pesar de decir que la amaba, era celoso, primitivo, egoísta y posesivo. Ella nunca le pertenecería y si hacía falta se lo demostraría aunque también le doliera a ella.

- La verdad es que sí…

Inuyasha se detuvo de nuevo ya que al no obtener respuesta había vuelto a andar hacia la puerta.

- Me harías un favor si me trajeras alguna píldora o algo para evitar que engendre un sucio bastardo tuyo.

Eso le dolió en el alma. Sabía que se merecía eso y mucho más, pero esas palabras cargadas de odio por parte de Kagome le causaron un profundo dolor en el corazón.

- Como quieras… - murmuró mientras abría la puerta- me pasaré por una farmacia.

Kagome se apresuró a levantarse de la cama cuando se cerró la puerta y corrió como pudo hacía el baño debido al escozor que sentía entre las piernas. Abrió a tope el grifo de la ducha y se puso bajo el chorro dejando que la sangre de su intimidad y su cuello se deslizara a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo y perderse por el conducto. ¿Qué había hecho? Nunca en su vida había sentido un placer físico tan carnal, tan sumamente delicioso. Pero entre los dos lo habían estropeado todo. Él por comportarse como si fuera un objeto y ella por dirigirle aquellas palabras tan crueles. No pensaba de verdad que un hijo de Inuyasha fuera un sucio bastardo y si le traía la píldora del día después no la tomaría.

- Te odio… - sollozó llevándose las manos a la cara.

Y sabía que estaba mintiendo porque en verdad, estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha.

Continuará…


	8. Tan cerca de la libertad

**Lo primero de todo disculparme por la demora aunque no ha sido culpa mía. Hace una semana se me estropeó el ordenador y lo llevé inmediatamente al técnico porque yo no soy una gran entendida del tema. El técnico ha tenido mi ordenador durante una semana y hoy mismo, hace tan solo dos horas, he recogido mi ordenador de sobremesa. El hombre me ha metido un auténtico sabalzo con la factura más el plus por el "gran esfuerzo" que le ha supuesto el mantener mis escritos y mis fotos( que para mí son dos cosas sagradas). Debo decir que tengo un ordenador portatil pero han sido tres las razones que me han impulsado a prescindir de él: una es que no tenía mis fanfics, dos que en ese ordenador internet me va más lento que un caracol y no exagero, y tres que he aprovechado para preparar mi entrada a otro curso de la universidad. Aún así, me disculpo por esta demora sin aviso y ojala la espera haya merecido la pena.**

_**Capítulo 7: tan cerca de la libertad…**_

Desde el día en que hicieron el amor sobre su cama, había pasado una semana completa. Inuyasha sólo se pasó en el mismo día para llevarle las píldoras que ella misma le había pedido pero no se las tomó. Las había pedido llevada por la rabia y probablemente hubiera sido una reacción demasiado exagerada. Odiaba tener que admitirlo pero echaba de menos a Inuyasha y deseaba que él quisiera volver a acariciarla y a besarla como lo hizo aquel día. No hacía más que repetirse que sólo lo deseaba, que no quería ser suya pero sabía a la perfección que en realidad, sí que deseaba ser suya y era lo que más le dolía. Toda una vida luchando contra el machismo y esas costumbres posesivas que tenían tantos hombres, tantos novios a los que había dejado por tratarla como si fuera de su posesión, por verse con otras a sus espaldas y en ese momento, deseaba pertenecer a alguien que la reclmaba como a una posesión y se las veía xon otra mujer. Se sentía estúpida, débil y frustrada. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo conseguir que Inuyasha volviera a visitarla.

Miroku había tomado el puesto de Inuyasha llevándole la comida y recogiendo la colada. No había tardado nada en hacerse amiga de él. Muy a pesar de que fuera un pervertido, se hacía de querer. Cuando iba a llevarle la comida se llevaba una bandeja también para él y comía junto a ella, charlando de cualquier cosa que se les pudiera ocurrir. Incluso le había dejado su móvil para que llamara a su madre aunque siempre bajo su vigilancia para evitar que hablara de más. De hecho, en ese instante se encontraba disfrutando de la cena junto a él. Ese día le había llevado el periódico y unas revistas e incluso le había propuesto llevarle una televisión o un portátil a la habitación para que no se aburriera. Era un buen hombre y se alegraba mucho de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerle. A veces, conseguía hacerle olvidar que Inuyasha ya no la quería.

- ¡Eres muy amable, Miroku! – sonrió- pero no es necesario.

- Tranquila, disponemos de dinero suficiente para pagarlo- le devolvió la sonrisa- y estoy seguro de que debes aburrirte un montón cuando no estoy yo- sacó la lengua.

- ¡Eres un creído!

Kagome agarró una almohada y le dio un almohadazo en toda la cara. Miroku al principio, se mostró sorprendido pero luego, agarró otra almohada y juntos iniciaron una pequeña guerra. De repente comenzó a sonar una sirena y Miroku se levantó como un rayo.

- ¡Kagome, tengo que irme!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó asustada- ¿es algo malo?

- No lo sé… pero no es precisamente bueno que suene esa alarma… - fue hacía la puerta- volveré en cuanto esté solucionado.

- ¡Prométeme que volverás sano y salvo!

Miroku se dio la vuelta y la miró asombrado. Estaba aterrada por él. Sabía que sólo le consideraba un amigo, sabía que Inuyasha amaba a esa mujer, sabía que corría peligro encaprichándose con ella, podía sentir que ella estaba enamorada perdidamente de su amioa… pero no podía evitar amarla. Nunca una mujer le había tratado con tanto amor. Sabía que ella sólo veía a un amigo en él y aún así, no podía evitar fantasear con que vivieran juntos, tuvieran hijos…

Suspiró y se apartó de la puerta dirigiéndose hacía ella. Se detuvo delante de la mujer y mantuvo la vista fija en sus ojos hasta inclinarse y rozar sus labios con los de ella. No debería besarla, tan siquiera rozar su piel si apreciaba aunque fuera un poquito a su mejor amigo y aún así lo estaba haciendo. Bueno, de todas formas iba a ir al infierno por todos sus delitos. Al principio, Kagome se mostró tímida e incluso asustada, pero al cabo de unos segundos dejó que Miroku estrechara su cintura y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos intensificando el beso. No quería darle esperanzas, no estaba enamorada de él pero necesitaba consuelo, sentir que alguien la amaba y al darse cuenta de su egoísmo, rompió el beso.

- Miroku… - murmuró sonrojada.

- Volveré… - le prometió- lo haré por ti… porque te amo…

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada por sus palabras y se apartó para que él pudiera marcharse.

Miroku cerró la puerta tras él con lágrimas en los ojos. Se apoyó contra la madera de la puerta viendo como todos sus compañeros corrían de un lado a otro con las pistolas y las metralletas en las manos. Tenía que darse prisa e ir a ayudarlos y además enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no podía olvidarse de lo que había dicho y de lo que había hecho.

- Perdóname Sango… porque te he traicionado… - murmuró.

…..

¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿en serio Miroku la amaba? Si Inuyasha se enteraba de lo pasado entre ellos dos, no le dejaría volver a ver a Miroku en la vida. Y ella, ¿por qué había permitido que la besara? Ella no le amaba, no tenía derecho a hacerle daño dándole falsas esperanza. Se había comportado como una auténtica imbécil y una egoísta. No tenía ningún derecho a aprovecharse de la bondad de una buena persona como Miroku.

- Perdóname, Miroku…

Se dejó caer en la cama pero se levantó al instante sintiendo que algo se le clavaba en la espalda. Miró a la cama y se encontró con el móvil de Miroku allí tirado. Lo más seguro era que se le hubiera caído al sentarse en la cama y con las prisas por lo que estaba ocurriendo, se le habría olvidado comprobar que aún lo tenía.

Cogió con cuidado el teléfono móvil y abrió la tapa viendo en el salva pantallas una foto de una mujer muy bella. Tenía una larga melena castaña, la tez algo bronceada, los ojos color miel y los labios finos. La mujer miraba distraída hacía lo que parecía una ventana, como si no supiera que estaba siendo fotografiada. ¿Quién sería? Se parecía a Miroku así que podría ser hasta su hermana, pero aún así tenía la sensación de que no era ningún pariente sino que algo mucho más importante y también doloroso. Le causaba cierta melancolía observar la foto y sentía que estaba fisgoneando en la vida de Miroku al mirarla.

Suspiró bajando la vista hacía las teclas de los números y pensó que ésa sería su gran oportunidad de escapar pero no era nada justo para Miroku. Él había confiado en ella contándole algunos de sus más profundos secretos, hablándole de Inuyasha, prestándole su móvil para llamar a su casa, compartiendo con ella sus anécdotas, jugando juntos a las cartas… ¿de dónde iba a sacar el valor para hacerle algo así?

…..

- Miroku, ¿te pasa algo?

Miroku levantó la vista encontrándose con su amigo del alma, Inuyasha. Él ya estaba preparado para el ataque llevando puesto un chaleco antibalas y unas cuantas pistolas escondidas en el cuerpo. Además, a lo largo de su pecho colgaba una larga cinta cubierta de balas. Su amigo se estaba preparando para lo peor y tal vez, él debiera hacer lo mismo.

- Sólo pensaba en Sango…

- Deja ya de torturarte con ella, no fue tu culpa.

- Es algo que no puedo evitar… - se miró las manos- Kagome me recuerda tanto a ella…

Inuyasha le miró con una mezcla de furia y de sorpresa. La sorpresa venía a que para Miroku ninguna mujer era comparable a Sango y la furia venía a que no permitiría que se acercara a Kagome más de lo necesario. Incluso después de todas las cosas horribles que debía de haberlo hecho a Kagome para que ella le odiara, no iba a permitir que ningún otro hombre se le acercara.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Miroku.

- La amo, Inuyasha- le miró a los ojos- me he enamorado de Kagome.

- Miroku… - murmuró Inuyasha enfurecido.

- Sé que la amas y que llevas años soñando con ella y no me extraña, es maravillosa- se sonrojó- pero entiende que no haya podido evitar amarla… aún así no te la quitaré…- musitó- a no ser que ella lo desee…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- empezaba a enfadarse.

- Que si ella me prefiere a mí, lucharé contra ti si hace falta.

- Perderás y lo sabes- respondió con total seriedad.

- Pero al menos esta vez podré evitar martirizarme pensando que no hice algo por ella.

Inuyasha no contestó a su amigo. Dio por acababa la conversación y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose en busca de unas cuantas armas más. No entendía el afán de su amigo por echarse la culpa de la muerte de Sango aunque si entendía que debía ser increíblemente doloroso tener a tu amada en brazos y no poder hacer nada para evitar su muerte. Si Kagome muriera, no sabría decir si sería capaz de seguir viviendo sin ella. A pesar de que ella le odiara con toda su alma, él no podía evitar seguir enamorado de ella y su muerte, le arrastraría a él también.

…..

Desde luego que no podía hacerlo. Cerró la tapa del móvil y lo dejó sobre el escritorio para que pudiera recogerlo. No iba a utilizar el móvil de Miroku para escapar, condenándole a la furia de Inuyasha o de cualquier otro compañero. Encontraría otra manera de escapar, una manera en la que Miroku no tuviera nada que ver con el fin de que nadie pudiera acusarle. Miroku había hecho demasiado por ella, no iba a cargarle con la culpa de su huida.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – miró la puerta- Ya no se oye ningún ruido ahí fuera.

Kagome se levantó de la cama y anduvo hacía la puerta deteniéndose ante ella. A lo mejor podría abrir la cerradura con unas horquillas. Aprovechando que ahora no había nadie tenía mucho tiempo para practicar y puede que hasta conseguirlo. Había visto hacerlo en las películas cientos de veces y no sabía si sería de verdad efectivo pero no perdía nada por probarlo.

Corrió hacía el baño y sacó unas cuantas horquillas de un cajón. No podía estar levantándose a coger una horquilla cada vez que destrozara una. Se colocó de rodillas junto a la puerta y agarró con una mano el picaporte tirando hacía ella mientras que con la horquilla andaba en la cerradura pero no hizo falta el menor esfuerzo para manipular la cerradura. La puerta se abrió ante sus incrédulos ojos, dejándola allí arrodillada como una tonta.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

Se quedó mirando el salón de reunión de los secuestradores con recelo. ¿Miroku se habría dejado la puerta abierta sin querer?, ¿o lo había hecho para que ella escapara?

Ahí tenía la oportunidad de escapar pero aún así no se sentía capaz de irse. Si Miroku se había dejado la puerta abierta y al volver veían que no estaba le acusarían a él y puede que hasta intentaran matarle. No podía arriesgarse. No le amaba, pero le apreciaba lo suficiente como para no querer que le ocurriera nada. Además, una parte de ella misma le gritaba que si se marchaba, no volvería a ver a Inuyasha jamás y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Odiaba tener que admitirlo: tenía el síndrome de Estocolmo. Amaba a Inuyasha, a su secuestrador y ya no tenía salvación posible ante lo que sentía.

- Soy una tonta…

Cerró la puerta quedándose ella dentro de la habitación y se tiró sobre la cama intentando conciliar el sueño.

…

La alarma se debía a que unos agentes del FBI estaban rondando la zona. Eran como unos diez o doce. Al parecer debían sospechar que su cuartel general se escondía por esa zona. Seguro que alguien se había chivado o igual les había visto algún montañero pero eso último lo veía muy difícil.

Cargó la metralleta y la pegó a su pecho mientras miraba junto a una pared al otro lado, vigilando a los agentes que estaban inspeccionando aquel edificio viejo no muy lejos de su cuartel general.

- Miroku…

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Quitó sus ojos de los agentes y buscó con la mirada a Miroku. Desde que había salido de la habitación de Kagome estaba bastante inmerso en sus pensamientos y en Sango. Les iban a matar si seguía tan distraído.

- Deja ya de torturarte- le murmuró- prepárate para cubrirme.

- Eso mismo me dijo ella…

- ¡Miroku!

Se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado alto al rozar un disparo de los agentes la pared donde estaba él apoyado. Rápidamente se pasó la metralleta por debajo del brazo teniendo el dedo fijo en el gatillo y salió de su escondite disparando.

Continuará…


	9. Sango Kinomotto

_**Capítulo 8: Sango Kinomotto**_

_- Miroku, esta chicas es Sango Kinomotto- le dio su jefe- el nuevo talento de la organización._

_- ¿Talento? Sólo es una chica con un buen par de tetas._

_- Cuida tu lengua en presencia de una señorita- le ordenó su jefe- espero que le des el trato que se merece._

_El jefe se dio la vuelta dejándolos a ambos solos para que se conocieran antes de comenzar a formar equipo._

_Miroku observó con descaro su cuerpo. Piernas largas, caderas anchas, cintura estrecha, pechos bien proporcionados, ¿por qué fijarse en otra cosa? Seguro que la habían ascendido de esa manera y la consideraban un talento por sus hazañas en la cama. Si a él conseguía tenerle contento, tal vez, sólo tal vez, evitaría que la matara el enemigo. Ese bomboncito no debía saber nada del mundo real._

_- Te agradecería que levantarás la vista- le advirtió- tengo la cara aquí- dijo señalándosela._

_- Ya sé donde tienes la cara- contestó molesto- pero es mucho más interesante tu cuerpo. Sólo me gustan las chicas rubias de ojos azules._

_La chica gruñó y le dio la espalda. No se podía creer en serio que la hubieran emparejado con semejante energúmeno. De repente sintió una mano acariciando de forma circular su trasero a través de la larga falda de lino blanca._

_- ¡Qué pena que no tengas tan buen culo como las tetas! – exclamó- ¡deberías comer menos bollos que se te va todo aquí!_

_PLAFF_

_- ¡Pervertido!_

_Ésa fue la primera vez que una chica le golpeó y podía asegurar que le dolió como el demonio. Tenía que admitir que esa mujer poseía un buen gancho de derecha._

- ¡MIROKU!

Miroku apuntó con su fúsil y disparó al agente escondido entre los arbusto que parecía estar practicando puntería con Inuyasha. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar el franco tirador que sabía que estaba oculto en alguno de esos edificios viejos.

_- ¿Cómo sabes que hay un franco tirador? – le preguntó molesto- acaban de llegar, ¡no les ha podido dar tiempo!_

_- Siempre hay un franco tirador, ¿es que no conoces a los de la CIA? – le empujó- en cuanto llegan a un lugar sospechoso colocan franco tiradores y hombres escondidos en lugares estratégicos para proteger a los agentes de exploración. Son muy precavidos aunque a la hora de la verdad, no les importa sacrificar la vida de un agente por "el bien de la nación"._

_Enfatizó esas palabras como si le resultaran realmente molestas._

_- ¿Es que eras agente del CIA?_

_- Yo no- sonrió- mi padre sí._

_Miroku se quedó impresionada al escuchar aquello. ¿La hija de un agente del CIA estaba metida en serio en una organización de secuestradores?, ¿a dónde iba a parar el mundo? Cada día estaba más sorprendido por las cosas que se iba encontrando._

_- Tu padre no debe estar muy orgulloso de ti…- insinuó._

_- Mi padre está muerto. Le mató uno de sus compañeros por equivocación._

_- ¿Por equivocación?- preguntó con incredulidad._

_- El agente estaba apuntando a un asesino, pero resultó que era mi padre que acaba de matar al asesino- suspiró- mi padre llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra parecida a la del asesino._

_- Lo siento…_

_- No te culpes, los de la CIA no lo hicieron - preparó el arma- ¡allí está!_

_Rápidamente y de un disparo limpio, atravesó la cabeza del franco tirador. Sango empujó a Miroku al suelo y rodó hacía otro lado para evitar los disparos de los agentes escondidos._

Miroku rodó por el suelo hacía la izquierda quedando escondido tras un arbusto con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y siguió buscando al franco tirador. ¡No podía estar oculto muy lejos! Entonces fue cuando sintió algo caliente en la cabeza. Miró hacía arriba encontrándose con el láser del fúsil del franco tirador. ¡El muy cabrón estaba sobre una rama de ese árbol! Se apartó justo a tiempo de evitar un disparo en su frente y disparó.

_Miroku se llevó la taza de te a los labios y dio otro leve sorbo disfrutando de su sabor. Hasta conocer a Sango siempre le había parecido una mariconada beber te, pero ahora le encantaba. Todas las tardes tomaba a las cinco un te con pastas junto a ella, ignorando las burlas de sus compañeros._

_Miró de nuevo extasiado los movimientos de los dedos de Sango mientras cogía la taza de te. Tenía unas manos muy delicadas a pesar de todas las actividades pesadas que tenía que realizar con ellas. También se fijó en las uñas. Ella siempre decía que quería hacerse la manicura francesa, pero no podía porque al disparar un arma se le rompían y se le cascaban las uñas._

_- ¿Y cuándo te vas a hacer esa manicura?_

_- A este paso nunca- suspiró- me he vuelto a romper una uña disparando._

_Miroku sonrió contagiándole a ella su sonrisa y haciendo que se sonrojara. Ya sabía que Sango le amaba debido a una confesión de hacía unos días cuando estaban a punto de morir. Por suerte, Inuyasha les había salvado en el último momento. Aún no sabía qué haría si no fuera por ese gran amigo que conoció cuando juntos iniciaron su entrenamiento tres años antes. Era lo más parecido a un amigo y a un hermano que había tenido en toda la vida y ambos vivían para proteger al otro._

_Desde el día de su rescate, Sango se mostraba más tímida que nunca con él y se notaba que estaba esperando ansiosa a que él le contestara ya que no lo hizo en su momento. ¿Pero qué le iba a decir? No sabía si la amaba y no quería mentirle. _

El franco tirador muerto se le cayó encima. Miroku se lo apartó con asco y luego empezó a gatear entre los arbustos buscando el único punto estratégico que quedaba en esa zona. Unos arbustos muy cerca del edificio. Entonces fue cuando divisó otro cañón apuntando directamente a Inuyasha.

_- Miroku, voy a salir… - murmuró- ¡cúbreme!_

_- ¿Estás segura?_

_- Completamente- asintió._

_Miroku asintió a su vez y se preparó para disparar a todo el que intentara hacerle daño. Ya se había decidido. Amaba a Sango y en cuanto terminara todo aquello se lo diría y acabaría el tormento para los dos._

_Se ocupó primero de los hombres escondidos entre los árboles de Central Park y luego buscó a algún franco tirador. A no ser que estuviera oculto en el árbol del centro no había. Sango estaba ocupándose perfectamente de los hombres al descubierto. Acabó con casi todos en seguida._

_Miroku disparó por ella al último que quedaba y tanto él, como Sango, Inuyasha y los otros pocos hombres que habían ido dieron por terminado el ataque._

_- ¡Esta vez eran bastantes! – Inuyasha de desabrochó el chaleco- pensé por un momento que no lo contábamos, pero Sango lo ha hecho muy bien._

_- Sí- sonrió._

_- ¿A qué estas esperando, Romeo? – le retó Inuyasha- confiésale ya de una vez lo que sientes._

_- Yo que tú no me cachondearía tanto._

_- Tranquilo, ya tendrás tu oportunidad cuando yo secuestre a mi chica- le guiñó un ojo._

_Miroku sonrió recordando aquella mujer de la que hablaba siempre Inuyasha y miró a Sango, quien se dirigía hacia ellos. Ya se había quitado el chaleco antibalas y lo había tirado el suelo al estar algo destrozado por los disparos._

_Iba a dirigirse corriendo hacía ella, pero le detuvo el cañón de un fúsil sobresaliendo de un arbusto._

_- ¡SANGO!_

_El sonido del disparo ahogó el grito desgarrado de Miroku. La bala atravesó el pecho de Sango haciendo que la sangre saliera a chorros del lugar. Sango no pudo evitar caer hacía atrás, no pudiendo soportar el dolor naciente en su pecho._

_Miroku corrió hacía ella mientras escuchaba los disparos de Inuyasha tratando de matar a aquel maldito hombre que había sido capaz de disparar a una mujer y por la espalda. Miroku se arrodilló junto a ella y pasándole un brazo por la espalda la incorporó ligeramente. Sangraba muchísimo y ni el mismo estaba seguro de poder salvarla pero no sería por no intentarlo. Hizo presión sobre la herida para detener la hemorragia pero ella le detuvo poniendo una mano sobre la suya. _

_- Miroku… - murmuró- creo que me muero…_

_- No digas tonterías… - unas gruesas lágrimas surcaron su rostro- no lo permitiré…_

_- No puedes evitarlo…_

_Sango tosió ligeramente y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca._

_- No me siento bien Miroku… - tosió más fuerte- ¿crees que en el cielo me encontraré a mi padre?_

_- ¡No, porque no vas a morir!_

_Sango le sonrió tiernamente y levantó con gran esfuerzo su otro brazo para poder acariciarle la mejilla a Miroku._

_- Te amo…_

_- Sango… - agarró su mano y la besó- Yo también te amo…_

_- Llevo tanto tiempo deseando escuchar esas palabras de tus labios… ¿sabes? No me basta con que Inuyasha me lo asegure- sollozó- ahora puedo morir en paz…_

_La mano que estaba acariciando su mejilla cayó rápidamente al suelo mientras que Sango exhalaba su último suspiro._

_- ¡SANGO!_

Ya se había terminado todo o por lo menos eso parecía pero como de costumbre, Miroku examinó todo muy minuciosamente. Desde la muerte de Sango se había vuelto mucho más precavido respecto a ese punto.

- Miroku, no busques más- le pidió Inuyasha- los demás agentes ya han mirado también y no hay nada.

Miroku dejó su búsqueda y asintió. Ojala Sango no le odiara desde el cielo por haberse enamorado de otra mujer aunque pensándola de otra manera, era muy cruel por su parte pensar así de Sango. Por mucho que le amara estaba seguro de que no le odiaría por querer a otra. Ella no era esa clase persona y estaba seguro de que le hubiera gustado que rehiciera su vida en vez de pasarse dos años enteros dándole al alcohol. Si Kagome quería a Inuyasha la respetaría, pero si le prefería a él lucharía por ella.

Le entraron unas ganas tremendas de ir a visitarla de nuevo, además de que le había prometido volver. Palpó su bolsillo sintiendo la llave de la habitación allí y fue enese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que al salir de la habitación de Kagome, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de cerrar con llave.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Miroku?

Miroku no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a correr hacía la mansión.

Continuará…


	10. Aquellos excitantes días de verano

_**Capítulo 9: aquellos excitantes días de verano…**_

Miroku entró rápidamente en la mansión de la organización y mientras corría hacía la habitación fue quitándose de encima las armas, el chaleco antibalas y todo hasta quedarse con unos pantalones de chándal azul marino y un niki negro de algodón. Abrió la puerta de la habitación despacio por el terror que le invadía y suspiró aliviado al encontrarse a Kagome tumbada sobre la cama, durmiendo.

Quiso entrar con sigilo para darle un beso en la frente pero estuvo a punto de gritar al clavarse algo en la planta de los pies. Definitivamente, había sido una mala idea quitarse las playeras y los calcetines. Se mordió el labio para no gritar de dolor y levantó el pie para acariciarse un poco la zona dolorida. Miró al suelo mientras palpaba la planta de su pie, descubriendo unas horquillas que estaban tiradas de cualquier forma sobre la moqueta. ¿Kagome habría intentado escapar forzando la cerradura? Aunque estaba allí tumbada, durmiendo apaciblemente y estaba claro que si lo había intentado, se había dado cuenta de que estaba abierta. ¿Por qué no había aprovechado para irse? Él se lo había puesto en bandeja como el imbécil que era, se había arriesgado a sufrir la furia de Inuyasha y a no volver a verla nunca más.

Al acercarse a la cama vio su móvil sobre el escritorio. ¡Se había dejado además el móvil! ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando? Kagome podría haber salido de la habitación, haberles robado las llaves de un coche y mientras conducía rumbo a casa, llamar a la policía con su móvil y darles su dirección.

Agarró el móvil rápidamente y miró el registro de llamadas descubriendo que la última llamada que había era la que él mismo había realizado a las 8: 36 para hacer un pedido de armas. Se puso de rodillas delante de la cama y observó su rostro. Estaba seguro de que la muchacha no había huido para no darle problemas, empezaba a verlo claro.

Kagome debió de darse cuenta mientras dormía de que la observaban puesto que abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Siento haberte despertado… - murmuró Miroku.

- Has vuelto… - sonrió- has cumplido tu promesa.

- Sí.

Kagome se incorporó en la cama quedando sentada y le ofreció un hueco a Miroku para que se sentara junto a ella.

Miroku algo dudoso por el ofrecimiento se metió dentro de la cama y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombres para que se apoyara en él de una manera tan natural y tan cómoda que casi le sorprendía.

- Gracias por cumplir tu promesa.

- Gracias por no escaparte.

- ¿Hug?

- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que te he dado oportunidades suficientes para irte y tú no te has ido- le aclaró.

- No me he ido porque te acusarían a ti- murmuró- Inuyasha enfurecería contigo- sonrió- después de lo bueno que has sido conmigo, no podía hacerte eso.

Miroku le dio un suave beso sobre la frente y dejó que Kagome recostara su cabeza en su hombro. Con la mano libre se apartó un poco el cuello del nicki al sentir un calor asfixiante. Se notaba que ya empezaba el verano.

Miró a su lado a Kagome y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras observaba cada curva de su cuerpo con absoluto descaro. No podía quedarse mucho más tiempo allí porque si no acabaría abusando de su cuerpo. La deseaba demasiado. Además, Inuyasha le mataría si osaba poner una sola mano en aquel maravilloso cuerpo y estaría por llegar.

- Me tengo que ir… - apartó las sábanas- aún tengo cosas que hacer…

- ¿Tan tarde?

- Aquí casi nunca descansamos, mi amor.

Miroku se dio la vuelta tras guiñarle un ojo y salió de la habitación cerrando después con llave. Kagome se había sonrojado intensamente cuando la llamó `` mi amor´´ .

Solo recordaba a una persona que la hubiera llamado así antes.

_- ¡Eres un pesado!_

_- ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? – le preguntó sin esperar respuesta- hace muchísimo calor, tiene lógica ir a la playa._

_- Claro que tiene lógica- le contestó- y me encantaría ir a la playa._

_- Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?_

_- ¡Que no quiero ir a la playa contigo!_

_Inuyasha suspiró frustrado una vez más. Ya empezaba a perder la esperanza. ¿Por qué Kagome no quería salir con él? Tampoco le pedía nada del otro mundo. Él era mayor que ella y sabía más de las relaciones que los otros chicos de su edad pero a su vez, también sabía controlarse mucho mejor que ellos. Admitía que deseaba mirar su cuerpo cubierto por un diminuto bikini pero jamás le haría pasar un mal rato en el asiento trasero de un coche o en los baños públicos de una discoteca. Sabía lo que quería y también sabía cómo lo quería y era hora de que ella empezara a ser consciente de ello._

_Se acercó a la chica poniéndose a su lado y al llegar a la vuelta de una esquina, por la cual no tenían que pasar y siempre estaba desierta, Inuyasha la empujó y la retuvo entre la pared y él._

_- ¿Qué coño haces?_

_- Cuida tu lenguaje, mi amor- le murmuró al oído- las señoritas son más educadas._

_Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y apretando su pelvis contra la de Kagome en un intento de que notara su excitación, la atrajo a sus labios y la besó. Al principio Kagome opuso resistencia, pero finalmente correspondió muy gustosamente al beso. Muy pocos chicos la habían besado en su corta vida y sin embargo, sintió que aquel beso sería el mejor que iba a recibir en su vida. Fue sencillamente perfecto._

_- Así me gusta, mi amor… - bajó sus manos a su trasero apretándola más contra sus caderas- acércate más…_

_Kagome obediente al deseo que sentía por dentro, rodeó el cuello de Inuyasha con sus brazos y se puso de puntillas intensificando el beso. En sus quince años de vida nunca había experimentado una sensación así en su cuerpo. Estaba ardiendo por dentro, le quemaba la piel, tenía una extraña sensación en el vientre, los pezones duros e hinchados le dolían, no podía separar sus labios de los de él… estaba excitada y le gustaba._

_Sintió una mano acariciándole el seno derecho y gimió de placer descubriendo que era eso lo que sus pechos tanto ansiaban. Inuyasha se separó de sus labios e hizo un camino con su lengua hacía su cuello donde besó y mordió justo donde sabía que más le gustaría a ella. Entonces, Kagome despertó. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando para ponerse hacer cosas indecentes con Inuyasha y en mitad de la calle?_

_Le dio un empujón y salió corriendo de esa calle vacía._

_- ¡Estabas abusando de mí! – le señaló con el dedo._

_- Pues tú no oponías resistencia._

_- ¡Yo soy joven e inocente, no sé lo que hago! – exclamó sonrojada- me has manipulado._

_- Ven aquí, mi amor- le ofreció su mano- ¡puede ser aún mejor!_

_¿En serio podía haber algo mejor que lo que había sentido? Negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacía su casa._

- Por aquel entonces descubrí lo que era el deseo… - se miró el cuerpo- ahora lamento que Inuyasha y yo lo hiciéramos de aquella forma…

Agachó la cabeza sintiéndose deprimida. Aquel verano, Inuyasha le había enseñado mucho más de lo que ella desearía saber en ese momento…

_¡No se lo podía creer! Había estado lloviendo justo cuando a ella le tocaba limpiar la piscina y después de estar calada hasta los huesos por la lluvia helada, salía un sol abrasador. ¡Malditos chaparrones de verano!_

_Se sentó en el suelo junto a la piscina vacía y se sacó las playeras y los calcetines de los pies fríos y doloridos. Tenía los calcetines chorreando por culpa de la lluvia. Estiró los brazos hacia el borde de la piscina y los escurrió un poco antes de dejarlos en el suelo para que se secaran al sol._

_Se miró la ropa comprobando hasta que punto había llegado el estropicio. Los mini short al ser granates no habían quedado transparentes ni más pegados de lo necesario puesto que eran elásticos, pero la camiseta ya era otro tema. Al ser blanca se le había transparentado entera y al ser de algodón la tenía pegada al cuerpo. El sujetador rojo que llevaba se veía a través de la tela y parecía un semáforo pero probablemente, los chicos no se detendrían al verlo. Aprovechando que no había nadie por allí podría quitarse el sujetador y ponerlo a secar, ¿no? No debía ser bueno tener algo mojado tan pegado al pecho._

_Se llevó las manos a la espalda levantando la camiseta y comenzó a pelearse con el broche._

_- ¿Te ayudo, mi amor?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Kagome giró la cabeza a la vez que se apartaba las manos del sujetador y se encontró a Inuyasha apoyado en la valla de la piscina. Por suerte al otro lado y por desgracia, en el momento menos oportuno._

_- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le espetó enojada._

_- Como no había nadie he podido entrar- sonrió- me acordé de que te tocaba limpiar la piscina y pensé que necesitarías ayuda._

_Kagome suspiró lamentándose por haber juzgado tan rápido a Inuyasha. Él había ido allí con toda su buena intención para echarle un mano. Lástima que había llegado tarde para remojarse bajo la lluvia._

_Se levantó del suelo y se giró dispuesta a disculparse por su error._

_- ¡Guau!- exclamó sonriente- ¡Qué buen cuerpo, mi amor!_

_Kagome se dio la vuelta rápidamente para evitar que la mirara de aquella forma tan indecente. Había ido con la intención de ayudarla, pero seguía teniendo un par de ojos, por desgracia. Negó con la cabeza esos pensamientos al darse cuenta de que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Era normal que se fijara teniendo en cuenta que se le transparentaba todo, ¿no? Además le había dicho que tenía buen cuerpo, debería sentirse halagada e intentar ignorarle._

_Escuchó un ruido a su espalda y al girarse vio a Inuyasha saltando la valla._

_- ¡Inuyasha! Gracias por tu buena intención- murmuró viendo que se le acercaba- pero ya he terminado, puedes irte._

_- Pero es que no quiero irme._

_Inuyasha pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la pegó a él. No la besó y no la acarició. Simplemente la miró a los ojos con creciente adoración. Cuando la observaba de aquella forma no sabía qué pensar, la dejaba sin respiración y a la vez le hacía sentirse realmente amada. A lo mejor se equivocaba con todas las conjeturas acerca de Inuyasha._

_El hombre subió sus manos por su espalda levantando su camiseta a la vez que recorría su tersa piel y le desabrochó el sujetador. Kagome pensó que seguiría y le acariciaría los pechos como tanto ansiaba pero no pasó nada. Inuyasha, simplemente le sacó el sujetador y se le guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Luego le bajó la camiseta y tras un rápido beso en los hambrientos labios se apartó de ella y anduvo hacía la salida. ¿Por qué no la había tocado? Ella lo deseaba._

_Sin poder resistirlo, corrió tras él y le abrazó por la espalda pegando intencionadamente sus pechos a su cuerpo. Le necesitaba, estaba segura de lo que sentía en ese momento._

_- Inuyasha… - murmuró._

_- Kagome, yo lo quiero todo de ti… - murmuró- pero no voy a intentar tomar algo que no estás dispuesta a darme._

_- ¡Sí que estoy dispuesta a dártelo!_

_- Mientes._

_- ¡Te lo estoy ofreciendo! – exclamó- tómame- le suplicó._

_- Mi amor, creo que no te encuentras muy bien- se apartó de ella- nos volveremos a ver cuando estés en tus cabales._

_Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo sintiéndose humillada mientras que Inuyasha se marchaba con los puños apretados a los costados. Más tarde comprendería que él se resistió por ella._

- ¡Qué estúpida!- exclamó recordando ese momento.

Kagome se tumbó en la cama dispuesta a dormirse, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose se lo impidió. Se incorporó de nuevo en la cama y su sorpresa fue tremenda al verle allí.

- Inuyasha…

Continuará…


	11. Celos

_**Capítulo 10: Celos**_

Inuyasha no le dijo nada, simplemente cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió hacia ella. No había ido a buscar sexo ni nada por el estilo sólo quería poder oír su voz después de tanto tiempo. La había echado muchísimo de menos y se había contenido todo lo que había podido para que no se sintiera forzada a verle. En ese momento, necesitaba más que nunca verla, oír su voz, saber que estaba bien y que no le odiaba aunque eso último lo dudaba. Se sentía como si la hubiera violado a pesar de que ella le respondió.

Kagome le miró sin poder creerse que estuviera allí, que hubiera ido a verla después de tantos días. ¿Estaría preocupado por ella?, ¿la echaría de menos?, ¿querría volver a mantener relaciones sexuales con ella? Ojala no fuera eso último porque ella no estaba dispuesta a tener sexo con él, otra vez no. Quería mucho más que sexo, quería hacer el amor, quería que ambos se fueran allí e iniciaran una nueva vida juntos, quería tener hijos con Inuyasha y el descubrimiento de lo que en verdad deseaba la asustó. Su cuerpo tembló con extremada violencia y se envolvió entre las sábanas y las mantas.

- No me tengas miedo…

Inuyasha parecía creer que ella le temía y a veces era cierto pero también le amaba.

- ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo? – le miró confusa- tú no me forzaste a hacer nada que no quisiera pero yo… no es así como lo había imaginado…

- Kagome yo… estás decepcionada conmigo, ¿no?

- ¡No!

A lo mejor contestó demasiado de prisa pero sintió la necesidad imperiosa de gritarlo. Inuyasha no la había decepcionado, aquel momento fue realmente maravilloso y si tuviera que cambiar algo, sería lo que ocurrió después. Ambos se comportaron mal. Ella no pertenecía a nadie y él no tenía por qué haber sufrido las consecuencias de su ataque de ira. Deseaba tanto un hijo suyo…

- ¿Kagome?

- Yo, no te odio… nunca te he odiado…- le aseguró- pero no te pertenezco… no puedo pertenecerte- sacudió la cabeza- yo soy libre, necesito ser libre… necesito saber que lo soy… - vio que iba a decir algo pero se lo impidió continuando- no puedes pedirme que sea tuya… tú me has secuestrado…

- ¡Maldita sea, escúchame!- exclamó.

Inuyasha se subió a la cama y le cogió de los hombros apartando las mantas y haciendo que ella quedara de rodillas frente a él, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca en forma de o. No se esperaba aquel movimiento y mucho menos que Inuyasha reaccionara de aquella forma. No temía que le hiciera daño pero parecía muy alterado.

- ¡No estaba en mis cabales cuando te traje a esta cama! – exclamó- me di cuenta demasiado tarde y comprendo que puedas insultarme u odiarme. Me lo merezco por haberte forzado a hacer el amor conmigo, yo…

¿Hacer el amor?, ¿él veía más que sexo en su relación? A lo mejor estaba equivocada respecto a lo que sentía Inuyasha.

- Tú… tú crees… - balbuceó- ¿tú crees que hicimos el amor?

- Claro que lo creo aunque a lo mejor me equivoco- suspiró frustrado- a lo mejor te deseaba tanto que te veía acariciarme cuando en realidad me golpeabas… - apoyó su frente contra la de ella- a lo mejor te violé y ni siquiera soy consciente de ello y eso me mata… yo te deseaba, te sigo deseando y seguiré así hasta el día en que me muera- acarició su cabello- te amo Kagome y eso no cambiará jamás- la miró- Kagome, ¿te violé?

La amaba, sí eso ya lo sabía pero se sentía tan confundida. La había secuestrado, tuvo una amante a pesar de decir que la amaba, era tan posesivo y celoso. No sabía qué pensar o hacer, tenía miedo a confesarle lo que sentía por él y equivocarse. Aunque tenía claro que debía aclararle algunas cosas.

- No me violaste, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha le soltó los brazos y se quedó frente a ella suspirando con una mezcla de alivio y felicidad. No la había violado, no estaba tan cegado por su propio deseo que tomó algo que ella no quisiera darle. A pesar de que ella no le amase, se había entregado voluntariamente a él y eso en parte era un alivio. En ese momento le faltaba solucionar el pequeño problema de sus celos y su forma de ser tan posesiva.

- Me gustaría ver a Miroku… - murmuró Kagome.

- ¿Eh?

Sintió una punzada de celos atravesándole directamente el corazón. En ese tiempo en que había encargado a su amigo que cuidara de ella había conseguido que se enamoraran ambos. Él pensaba que era solo Miroku el afectado pero aquella petición le había dejado estupefacto. Kagome debía amarle, debía haberse enamorado perdidamente de él y ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella. Tal vez lo más honrado fuera entregársela pero no lo haría jamás. Si resultaba que ella prefería a Miroku, la dejaría marchar. En el caso contrario, lucharía a muerte por ella.

- ¿Por qué quieres ver a Miroku?

No era asunto suyo y lo sabía. Kagome tenía derecho a pedírselo y más aún después de todos los días en los que la tuvo abandonada. Los celos hablaban por él.

- Es el único amigo que tengo aquí… necesito hablar con él…

- Está bien.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama con pesar y fue en busca de Miroku.

Encontró a Miroku en la zona más alejada del salón, limpiando su arma a conciencia, mientras que comprobaba que no tuviera ni un solo defecto que podría causarle problemas en un tiroteo. Desde la muerte de Sango, estaba muy obsesionado con las armas y la seguridad. No podía culparle por ser tan precavido.

Se dirigió a él a paso lento preguntándose todavía por qué le permitía verle sabiendo que él la amaba. Sabiendo que a lo mejor ella podía amarle… Le mataba la idea de que ella un día le confesara su amor por Miroku y éste otro se la llevara muy lejos de allí. Podrían huir juntos del país y tras pasarse largos años buscándolos, encontrarlos en una casa perdida de la mano de Dios con cuatro o cinco retoños. Aunque claro, a lo mejor tenía demasiada imaginación.

- ¡Miroku!

Miroku le miró un instante y luego volvió la vista al arma. Terminó de calibrar el cañón y la dejó sobre la mesa, pero no volvió de nuevo la vista hacía su amigo sin antes doblar bien el trapo con el que había limpiado el arma. Siempre había sido un obseso del orden.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ella quiere verte…

- Pero si antes le he dicho…

- He estado hablando con ella y le he dicho todo lo que sentía… - suspiró- ella me ha pedido que vayas…

Miroku miró a su amigo sintiéndose mal por todo lo ocurrido. Amaba a Kagome, la quería para él, odiaba con toda su alma el acto que hizo que ella se apartara de Inuyasha, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse mal pensando que se la estaba robando. Le estaba robando a Inuyasha lo único que tenía sentido para él, le estaba robando algo más importante que respirar. Tenía que hacer algo.

…

- ¡Miroku!

Estaba a punto de saltar de la cama para correr hacía él, pero él fue más rápido y llegó antes de que ella pudiera bajarse. De rodillas en la cama rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Miroku y suspiró aliviada al sentir los brazos de Miroku rodeando su cintura.

Ahora que Miroku estaba allí se sentía segura y el torbellino que nublaba su mente empezaba a disiparse. No sabía qué tenía Miroku pero lograba llevarle paz de espíritu. En esos días se había convertido en buen amigo, tal vez el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida. Sin embargo, él decía amarla y ella sólo deseaba una larga amistad por su parte. Empezó a sentirse mal por haberle hecho llamar. Miroku no tenía por qué estar entre Inuyasha y ella, no tenía por qué hacerle sufrir cuando nunca iba a corresponderle. Se merecía algo mejor por su parte.

Miroku miró hacía su amigo, descubriendo que estaba a punto de estallar de los celos que le estaban comiendo por dentro, y decidió dar por terminado ese cálido abrazo.

- ¿Por qué querías que viniera, Kagome?

Kagome se sobresaltó por la pregunta y le miró sin entender. Era cierto, ella le había llamado y tenía que darle alguna explicación.

- Tenía miedo…

- ¿De qué? – le preguntó sin entender- aquí estás segura.

- No… - murmuró- tenía miedo de …

Antes de poder terminar la frase divisó a Inuyasha en la puerta y se encogió de hombros acongojada. No se atrevía a decirlo delante de Inuyasha. No podía hablar de sus sentimientos por él con Miroku, estando él delante. De hecho, se estaba empezando a plantear que tampoco debía hablarlo con Miroku. Él ya sufría bastante por su culpa, no tenía que empeorarle las cosas.

Miroku se volvió hacia la puerta para mirar a su amigo asombrado. ¿Kagome había querido decir que Inuyasha le causaba temor? Inuyasha parecía estar mucho más sorprendido que él y parecía a punto de destrozar algo o echarse a llorar. Iba a hablarle a su amiga, decirle alguna palabra de consuelo, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió. Se acercó rápidamente a él y le apartó de Kagome.

- ¡Miroku!

Kagome estiró el brazo para agarrarle sin embargo, Inuyasha se lo agarró y la obligó a rendirse en su intento de agarrarle. Miroku no quería obedecer la silenciosa orden de Inuyasha mandándole dejarles solos, pero al mirarle a los ojos supo que jamás haría nada en contra de la voluntad de la mujer.

….

- ¡No voy a hacerte daño!- exclamó- ¿es que no entiendes que soy incapaz de hacerlo? Si te he dañado alguna vez ha sido sin saberlo y te suplico perdón pero… ¡no me tengas miedo!

- Yo… yo no te tengo miedo…

Inuyasha la creyó, no veía miedo en sus ojos, veía algo que no era capaz de descifrar pero no parecía malo. Suspirando pesadamente se sentó sobre la cama, junto a ella, y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para acercarla a él. Ella le miró extrañada por el cariñoso gesto y cerró los ojos fascinada por él. Ya sabía que él no le haría daño, lo que quiso decirle a Miroku es que tenía miedo de sus sentimientos. Aunque ya no lo tenía, Inuyasha había disipado todas sus dudas. Le amaba y quería decírselo, gritárselo.

- Kagome…

Kagome suspiró al escucharle pronunciar de esa manera su nombre. Sencillamente le había encantado. Miró a Inuyasha a los ojos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo rápido que estaba sucediendo todo. Estaban por besarse, casi se rozaban sus labios y ella después le diría que le amaba. Todo sería tan perfecto…

- ¡Inuyasha!

Se separaron inmediatamente y miraron a Miroku que acaba de entrar en la habitación. Llevaba puesto pero sin atar el chaleco antibalas y tenía su fusil en la mano.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- exigió saber Inuyasha.

- Nos han engañado… - miró a Kagome- están aquí. Hay montones de agentes del FBI… saben que ella está aquí…

- ¿Cómo saben que…?

- Un tal Kouga Wolf… - Miroku miró a Kagome- él dio un parte de tu desaparición.

Finalmente, Kouga se había dado cuenta de que de verdad estaba secuestrada. Desgraciadamente, ella ya no quería que la rescatasen, ya no quería volver a su antigua vida. ¡Que Dios la ayudara porque quería quedarse con Inuyasha!

- ¡Tienes que sacar a Kagome de aquí!

- Sí- asintió Inuyasha- Kagome, vamos a salir a prepararnos para el combate- le explicó- ponte algo de ropa mientras estamos fuera.

Miroku e Inuyasha salieron a toda prisa de la habitación y cerraron de un portazo mientras que Kagome corría hacía el armario. Esos hombres del FBI venían a rescatarla, y se lo agradecía pero no se iría nunca con ellos.

Continuará…


	12. Huida

_**Capítulo 11: Huída**_

Se terminó de atar una camisa de manga corta color beige ajustada a su cuerpo y rápidamente empezó a ponerse unas playeras blancas con unos calcetines tobilleros azules. Se hubiera puesto un pantalón con mucho gusto para correr mejor, pero en el armario sólo había minifaldas por lo que decidió ponerse una falda beige a juego con la camisa.

Acababa de terminar de atarse las zapatillas cuando entraron apresuradamente en la habitación Inuyasha y Miroku.

- ¡Kagome tienes que ponerte esto sobre la ropa! – exclamó Miroku.

Miroku corrió a ayudarla a colarse los pantalones azul marino de chándal mientras que Inuyasha cerraba con llave la puerta y arrastraba un armario delante de ella para evitar que la abrieran. Fuera se empezaban a escuchar los disparos de algún arma de juego y ella empezaba a asustarse muy seriamente.

- ¡Mierda! – Inuyasha corrió hacía ella- ¡han llegado demasiado de prisa!

Mientras que Miroku le ataba como podía el pantalón de chándal para que no se le cayera al ser excesivamente grande para ella, Inuyasha le colaba por la cabeza un niki negro de algodón.

- ¿Para qué me ponéis esta ropa? – cogió una gran bocanada de aire al terminar de colarse el cuello del niki- si vienen a buscarme no me harán daño, ¿no? – vio que ambos intercambiaban miradas- ¿no?

- Verás Kagome… - Inuyasha le bajó el niki que le llegaba a hasta las caderas- en realidad no son del FBI.

- Antes te dije que venían a buscarte para que te no te pusieras nerviosa- murmuró Miroku- si es cierto que hay parte de tu desaparición, pero con los agentes del FBI acabamos hace unas horas. Ya no suponen ningún problema.

- ¿Entonces quiénes son?

- Son unos asesinos- le contestó Inuyasha- asesinos y rivales nuestros. Vienen a acabar con nosotros y si te ven te matarán aunque no tengas nada que ver con nosotros.

Inuyasha le coló los brazos dentro del chaleco anti balas y comenzó a atárselo con fuerza para que no se le abriera en ningún momento. No podían arriesgarse a que recibiera ningún disparo.

Tan rápido como terminaron de colocarle el chaleco anti balas se apartaron a una esquina de la habitación para preparar las armas mientras que murmuraban algo. Era más que obvio que hablaban de ella y no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña y débil. Ella no era más que un estorbo para ambos hombres y si por un casual no lo graban escapar, sería culpa suya.

Puso el oído todo lo que pudo para intentar averiguar qué les preocupaba tanto, pero no pudo escuchar gran cosa, sólo algunas frases sueltas.

- Es demasiado arriesgado… - murmuró Inuyasha- si la cogen le harán algo peor que matarla…

- Pero si vamos los tres juntos nos cogerán, por separado llamamos menos la atención… - suspiró.

- ¡Pero ella no puede ir sola, no puede defenderse! – le recriminó Inuyasha.

Murmuraron un poco más aunque ella no pudo captarlo y entonces, se separaron y se dirigieron hacia ella con expresión decidida.

Inuyasha la agarró y se quedó junto a ella mientras que Miroku hacía pedazos la ventana y comenzaba a romper los barrotes dándole patadas en lugares estratégicos para que cediera el fuerte acero. Los barrotes cedieron en seguida y cayeron hacía a bajo pero no se escuchó el sonido del acero chocando contra el suelo. Descubrieron por qué cuando se escuchó el grito de un hombre y Miroku se asomó poniendo cara de asombro.

- ¡Lo siento, Renkotsu!- gritó.

- ¡Ya podrías tener más cuidado pedazo de lerdo!

- Tampoco te pongas así hombre…

- No hay tiempo que perder, Miroku- gruñó Inuyasha.

- Claro… - miró a Renkotsu- ¡si sobrevivimos los dos te invito a unas cañas!

- ¡No lo olvidaré!

Miroku se subió al marco de la ventana y saltó hacía a bajo sin pensárselo dos veces. Kagome al entender que pretendían que ella hiciera lo mismo se echó hacia atrás negando con la cabeza pero justo entonces Inuyahsa le pasó un brazo alrededor la cintura y se la subió al hombro.

Ignorando sus quejas y chillidos de asombro se subió al marco de la ventana y saltó. Kagome gritó durante los pocos segundos que tardaron en caer al suelo y justo entonces se escuchó un disparo demasiado cerca de ellos. Unos pocos segundos más dentro de esa habitación y les habrían llenado el cuerpo de agujeros.

Kagome al alzar la vista, vio al hombre que les había disparado cubierto de negro durante una fracción de segundo puesto que Inuyasha se giró para mirarle de frente y disparó sin un solo ápice de duda. No se quedó parado ni un segundo, cuando apenas se había terminado de escuchar el sonido del disparo, Inuyasha comenzó a correr y Kagome pudo ver al hombre cayendo por la ventana hacia donde habían estado anteriormente. Nunca había visto a un hombre morir y aún así, no pudo sentir remordimientos porque sabía que si Inuyasha no hubiera disparado, él los habría matado.

Se adentraron en el bosque pero Kagome no podía apartar los ojos de la mansión en llamas.

- ¡Inuyasha!

- ¿Te han herido?

- No…

- Entonces no me distraigas.

- Pero Miroku…

- Él va a hacer de señuelo para que yo pueda sacarte de aquí.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y rezó en silencio una plegaria para que Miroku no sufriera ningún daño. Había hecho tanto por ella que no podía imaginarse que ella sobreviviera y él muriera.

Pasaron como unos cinco minutos corriendo hasta que Inuyasha se detuvo y la dejó en el suelo muy bruscamente. Debía de considerar que estaban lo bastante lejos de la mansión o a lo mejor, no les perseguían a través del bosque. Kagome iba a preguntarle el motivo de la parada cuando divisó una mancha húmeda color borgoña en uno de los muslos de Inuyasha.

- Estás herido…

- No es nada… -se sentó en las raíces de un árbol- sólo necesito recuperar el aire…

No le creía. Kagome gateó por el suelo hasta quedar de rodillas junto a él y haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas agrandó un poco el agujero de la bala para mirar la herida. Si no la limpiaba y vendaba pronto además de sacarle la bala, se le infectaría.

- Kagome no mires- intentó apartarla- está muy fea.

- Eso es lo de menos, ¿no crees?

Inuyasha se calló y se quedó mirando a Kagome. Vio que ella iba a intentar sacarle la bala con los dedos así que miró hacia otro lado y apretó los labios con fuerza sintiendo el dolor de la intrusión de sus dedos. No pensaba mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad frente a la mujer que amaba, no quería que ella le considerara un llorica. Ella tenía que verle grande, fuerte y valiente. Capaz de enfrentarse a todo.

Pocos segundos después agachó la cabeza respirando con fuerza, mirando la mano de Kagome llena de sangre y con una bala plateada más pequeña de lo normal.

- ¡Déjame ver esa bala!

Kagome le dio la bala sin rechistar mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su falda bajo el chándal para atárselo alrededor del muslo. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor al apretarle el pañuelo, pero no apartó la vista de la bala.

- ¿Ocurre algo con esa bala?

- No- murmuró- es la bala de un asesino. Diseñada para matar y nada más.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora? – preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

- A uno o dos kilómetros de aquí hay una mansión abandonada de la organización. Ellos ya han estado allí así que estaremos seguros.

- ¿Puedes andar? – le preguntó Kagome.

- Podré…

Inuyasha se levantó de la raíz y estuvo a punto de caerse cuando Kagome se interpuso haciendo que él pasara uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

- Kagome…

- Deja que te ayude.

Inuyasha asintió y Kagome le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura para sostenerle. En condiciones normales llegarían en seguida a la mansión, pero teniendo en cuenta la mala condición de la pierna de Inuyasha tardarían horas.

La verdad es que tardaron menos de lo que ella esperaba. Según el reloj de Inuyasha apenas una hora. Kagome se quedó mirando impresionada la estructura. En su día estaba segura de que fue una hermosa mansión pero ahora estaba hecha una ruina. Las ventanas rotas cubiertas con tablas mal clavadas, el jardín parecía la selva del amazonas, no había puerta por lo que podría entrar cualquiera…

Kagome respiró con fuerza y tiró de Inuyasha indicándole que entraran. El interior, la verdad es que no era mucho más alentador que el exterior. Algunas tablas de madera del suelo estaban rotas o simplemente habían desaparecido de su sitio, los muebles cubiertos con sábanas para no mancharse, las escaleras estaban rotas por la mitad impidiéndoles subir…

- ¿Seguro de que este lugar es habitable?

- Es lo único que tenemos ahora mismo- murmuró débilmente- mañana nos largaremos.

Kagome le miró preocupada, no le gustaba nada el aspecto que tenía. Ya hacía un rato que sudaba mucho y apenas podía murmurar las palabras. Le arrastró como pudo hacía el salón debido a la cansada que estaba.

Le apoyó en una pared y ella corrió hacía unas sábanas sobre los sofás. Por suerte ambos estaban perfectamente. Haciendo apego de toda su fuerza empujó un sofá juntándolo con otro y haciendo una especie de cama. Rápidamente corrió hacía Inuyasha y le ayudó a tumbarse en aquella improvisada cama para que descansara.

- ¡Kagome!- exclamó escandalizado al sentir sus manos.

- ¿No me digas que de repente te has vuelto tímido?

Inuyasha no se podía creer en serio que Kagome le estuviera quitando el chaleco antibalas y los pantalones dejándole en bóxers. Kagome intentando no fijarse en las bien formadas piernas de Inuyasha mientras cumplía su labor. Observó la herida y agarró una de las sábanas que había apartado anteriormente.

- Antes he visto una fuente en el jardín- le dijo- voy a ver si funciona para poder limpiarte bien la herida.

- ¿Tú sola?

- ¿Acaso pretendes venir medio desnudo y sin poder andar?

Inuyasha se calló durante unos instantes y luego sacó algo del chaleco antibalas.

- Toma.

Kagome no creyó necesario llevarse una pistola, pero Inuyasha no parecía dispuesto a dejarla marchar sin que fuera armada. Cogió el arma y la sábana y salió corriendo hacía el jardín.

…..

No se podía creer en serio que Kagome le estuviera ayudando después de lo que él le había hecho. Debería de odiarle por aquella noche, en cambio, le estaba cuidando con todo el cariño del mundo. Rezó en silencio para que ninguno de los asesinos les encontrara poniendo en peligro la vida de Kagome y el reciente cariño y la preocupación que estaba demostrando hacia él. A lo mejor no estaba todo perdido todavía.

Agudizó los oídos al escuchar unos pasos rápidos hacía allí e iba a coger el fusil cuando se dio cuenta de que era Kagome. Eran unos pasos demasiado ligeros para ser de un hombre. Instantes después sintió algo frío, casi helado, limpiándole la herida. Al principio se sintió desfallecer, pero cuando Kagome terminó de limpiarle la herida y le ató un trozo de otra sábana alrededor de la pierna se sintió mucho mejor.

- Gracias Kago…

Se interrumpió a sí mismo al incorporarse y descubrir a Kagome quitándose el pantalón de chándal y dejando a la vista sus largas piernas.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Ponte mi pantalón- se lo ofreció- el tuyo está hecho un asco.

- Te vas a congelar- rechazó la oferta- vuelve a ponértelo.

- -Creo que ahora mismo no estás en posición de dar órdenes.

Inuyasha iba a contradecirla pero la vio tan obstinada que supo que no iba a poder con ella. Se puso los pantalones y se quedó mirando como Kagome se quitaba el chaleco antibalas y el niki negro. Al entrar en la habitación estaban tan apurados por sacarla de allí que ni se había fijado en lo bonita que estaba. Llevaba un conjunto de falda y camisa beige que además de ser muy bonito se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Agachó la cabeza deprimido al recordar que si no les hubieran atacado la hubiera besado y hubiera recibido su perdón o esa impresión le dio ella.

Kagome le miró extrañada al verle tan concentrado. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Cogió otra sábana de uno de los muebles y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Lentamente se subió gateando y al quedar su cabeza a la altura de la de Inuyasha, se tumbó de lado para mirarle y puso la sábana sobre ambos.

¿Cómo está la herida? – le preguntó acariciándole el cabello.

- Ahora mucho mejor… - se sonrojó por el contacto- gracias a ti…

- Tenía miedo… - murmuró Kagome- mucho miedo…

- ¿De qué?

- De que te matarán…

Inuyasha le sonrió enternecido y luego pasó a mirarla con deseo. Estaba a punto de girar la cabeza para evitar propasarse con ella cuando vio la picardía en sus ojos. Bajó la vista y pudo observar fascinado sus pezones erectos a través de la tela de la camisa. De un rápido movimiento rodeó su cintura y se la subió encima.

- Inuyasha…

- Bésame, Kagome…

Kagome se inclinó y le besó. Fue un beso hambriento, abrasador, caliente, apasionado… Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse. Inuyasha movió las manos por la espalda de Kagome acariciándola de forma circular y luego las pasó a los botones de la camisa, desabrochando lentamente la prenda. Kagome no se quedó atrás y llevó sus manos al niki negro que le subió y le sacó por la cabeza. Ambos gimieron cuando entró en contacto su piel desnuda. La sensación era mucho mejor de lo que habían imaginado.

Inuyasha se sentó en el sofá dejando a Kagome a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a lamerle lentamente y con delicadeza los pezones erectos. Kagome agarró con una mano su cabello y con la otra acarició su tórax desnudo.

- Kagome… -se detuvo y la miró a los ojos- ¿de verdad lo quieres…?

- Nunca lo había deseado tanto…

Justo después de murmurar esas palabras se apoderó de la boca de Inuyasha. Ese beso fue mucho mejor que el anterior, haciéndoles sentir a ambos un calor más abrasador. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de romperle la falda al quitársela tan bruscamente y luego mientras le pedía disculpas por haber sido tan brusco le desataba los lazos de las bragas. Kagome mordió y lamió el cuello de Inuyasha mientras que movía sus caderas contra la mano que se encontraba en su entrepierna dándole placer.

- ¡Inuyasha!

- ¿Lo quieres ya?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿De verdad estás ya preparada del todo? – se lamió los dedos húmedos por la intimidad de Kagome.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Sin poder esperar y sin querer hacerle esperar a ella se sacó el miembro de los bóxers y bajándose un poquito el pantalón la penetró. La unión fue simplemente perfecta para ambos. Kagome disfrutó como no se imaginaba que podría haberlo hecho e Inuyasha se sintió en el paraíso. Eso sí que era hacer el amor.

Inuyasha al estar sentados le agarró las caderas y comenzó a moverla contra él mientras que él daba pequeños botes para la penetración. Al principio fue despacio y con cuidado, pero Kagome no se lo permitió por mucho tiempo. Ella misma aceleró el ritmo llevándolos a ambos a la cima del placer.

Inuyasha se derramó dentro de ella y luego se dejó caer hacía atrás abrazándola con fuerza. Eso es lo que llevaba deseando desde hacía años.

Continuará…


	13. Adiós

_**Capítulo 12: adiós**_

Se habían despertado cuando los primeros rayos del sol penetraron en la habitación. Sin esperar un solo segundo e incapaces de aguantar, habían vuelto a hacer amor. Kagome se sonrojó recordando ese momento. Lo más bonito de todo fue como la miraba Inuyasha. Lo primero que vio nada más abrir sus ojos fue la mirada de adoración de Inuyasha y al hacerle el amor esa mañana Inuyasha había ido muy despacio y con delicadeza haciéndole sentir que tocaba el cielo. No se habían cubierto de ninguna forma, ni habían mostrado la más mínima timidez. Sólo hubo un único momento de tensión cuando Inuyasha sintió un calambre en la pierna herida pero nada preocupante. Para estar herido, estaba demostrando ser muy capaz de aguantar el dolor.

Estaban tumbados de lado, acariciándose cuando Inuyasha se vio obligado a romper la magia de esa maravillosa mañana.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí… - murmuró Inuyasha.

- Pero aquí no estamos en peligro, ¿no?

Sus palabras la asustaron y él le dio un suave apretón para intentar calmarla.

- Eso no podemos saberlo- suspiró- además tengo que encontrar a Miroku y a los demás para llevarte a un lugar seguro.

- Miroku…

Inuyasha la miró inmediatamente cuando le escuchó pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo. No le había gustado nada oírla murmurar de esa manera su nombre. ¿Después de cómo habían hecho el amor por la noche y esa mañana ella seguía pensando en él?, ¿de verdad estaba colada por él?, ¿por qué hizo el amor con él, entonces?, ¿estaría imaginándose a Miroku mientras la acariciaba?

Gruñó furioso por el rumbo de sus pensamientos y se levantó del sofá bruscamente, sorprendiendo a Kagome por su mal humor. Cojeando por la herida se colocó el pantalón de chándal y se coló por la cabeza el niqui negro. Kagome se quedó mirándolo asombrado y con incertidumbre. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Dejando de lado el pudor por estar desnuda mientras que él estaba vestido, gateó hasta el final del sofá y se puso de rodillas apoyándose contra la fuerte espalda de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – murmuró- ¿he hecho algo mal?

Inuyasha respiró con hondamente para tranquilizarse y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Se quedó pasmado mirando su rostro: los labios hinchados por los besos, la mirada penetrante, el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas…

Ella era demasiado para él, a lo mejor si era bueno que se la quedara Miroku. Así tendría un hombre a su altura, un hombre que se la merecía y que la cuidaría bien. Frustrado se la apartó empujándola sobre el sofá y se dio media vuelta para ocuparse de las armas por si aún quedaba algún asesino.

Kagome apretó con fuerza la sábana delante de su pecho y permitió que algunas lágrimas surcaran su rostro avergonzado.

….

Ya eran las once de la mañana y habían salido a las nueve de la mansión. El bosque no podía ser tan grande como para tirarse dos horas andando. Tenía la sensación de que Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban y estaban dando vueltas en círculos.

Se llevó las manos al estómago cuando le volvió a gruñir por el hambre. No comía nada desde el día anterior a la hora del tés y no es que un té con un par de galletas se considere una comida en condiciones.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó Inuyasha sin mirarla.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Que tienes tanta hambre como yo… - murmuró sin ganas- agárrame esto.

Kagome cogió el fusil que Inuyasha le tendía con desagrado y estuvo a punto de caerse por la impresión al cogerlo. No esperaba que se arma pesara tanto. ¿Cómo podía llevarlo tan fácilmente Inuyasha?, ¿de verdad era tan fácil? Cuando hacían el amor era tan delicado con ella que no podía ni imaginarse que su cuerpo en realidad albergara tanta fuerza. Se sonrojó al pensarlo mejor. Mientras hacían el amor se había fijado en los músculos tan maravillosamente masculinos que lucía su cuerpo. Probablemente se pasaría horas en el gimnasio.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – corrió hacía él- ¡no seas crío, por el amor de Dios!

- No creo en Dios- puso un pie sobre una rama- soy ateo.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca mientras que con la otra apretaba con fuerza el fusil. Le daba pánico ver a Inuyasha trepando por aquel árbol de frutas. Estaba punto de chillar cuando él se balanceó por unos momentos debido a que la rama no soportaba su peso.

Finalmente, Inuyasha se tuvo que bajar. Le dio un puñetazo al tronco del árbol y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Estaba planeando algo, lo veía en su mirada.

- Peso demasiado… - miró a Kagome- ¿sabes escalar?

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – le reprochó- ¡no pienso subirme ahí arriba!

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó callado esperando a que el hambre pudiera con ella. Por suerte, no tardó apenas unos minutos. Necesitaba meterse algo en el estómago o caería desmayada y ésa era su única opción.

- ¿Me agarrarás?

- Pues claro.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar al árbol con desconfianza.

- ¿Y si me caigo?

- Te cogeré- le aseguró.

Sin estar todavía segura del todo dejó el fusil en el suelo y se acercó al árbol. Ojala no se raspara demasiado las piernas ya que la corteza de ese árbol estaba demasiado áspera. Se agarró al tronco del árbol y empezó a trepar mientras que Inuyasha la ayudaba un poco agarrándole la cintura.

Inuyasha la ayudó agarrándole las piernas hasta que ya no llegaba a alcanzarla. Miró hacía arriba y apartó la vista sonrojado al darse cuenta de que se le veían las bragas. Entonces reaccionó sintiendo ganas de abofetearse. ¿Cómo podía avergonzarse de mirarle las bragas cuando en esa noche había visto muchísimo más? Estaba pensando en tonterías.

- ¡Ay! – gimió al hacerse otra arañazo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Si Kagome sufría algo una herida grave por culpa de ese maldito árbol y de su insistencia en que subiera, mataría a alguien.

- ¡Sí, solo es un arañazo!- le respondió desde arriba.

Kagome se impulsó una vez más y entonces llegó al final del árbol. Así que era tan alto, era un platanero. Agarrando con fuerza el tronco estiró un brazo y empezó a forcejear con los plátanos para poder arrancar todo un racimo, pero se lo ponía bastante difícil.

Finalmente, tuvo que agarrarse del tronco solo con sus piernas y agarrar el racimo con ambas manos.

- ¡Ya lo tengo!

Sintió que lo celebraba demasiado pronto al perder el soporte de sus piernas del árbol y comenzar a caer de espaldas hacía el suelo. No podía morir de una manera tan estúpida, ¿no? ¡Claro que no! Inuyasha la agarró cayendo el mismo hacía atrás y recibiendo la mayor parte del golpe.

- ¡Inuyasha!

- Tranquila estoy bien… - suspiró- me imaginaba que te acabarías cayendo… en el colegio eras muy mala trepando…

Se sonrojó al recordar como Inuyasha iba a observarla hacer gimnasia cuando estaba en el instituto. Le daba tanta vergüenza tenerle allí mirando que le salía todo mal. Le enseñó sonriente los plátanos y ambos comenzaron a comer. Estaban algo verdes aún, pero les llenaban el estómago y eso era lo que contaba.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Qué? – le respondió algo borde.

- ¿Te has enfadado porque me he preocupado por Miroku?

Inuyasha bajó el plátano que se estaba llevando a la boca y la miró. Ella estaba preocupada por su enfado.

- Son cosas de hombres, Kagome.

- Eso no significa que no me importe- le contestó- si te molesta que me preocupe por él, no lo haré…

- Déjalo, Kagome- mordió el plátano- haz lo que quieras.

Kagome sonrojada y completamente decidida tiró el plátano que se estaba comiendo y tiró también el de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido a punto de echarle la bronca, pero en ese instante ella se apoderó de sus labios en un apasionado beso. Inuyasha sonrió durante un instante en el beso, pensando que ella sabía mejor que nadie cómo apaciguarlo. Rodeó con sus brazos su estrecha cintura y la acercó más a él, intensificando el beso. Ella no le amaba a él, pero le consolaba saber que a Miroku tampoco.

…

- ¿Falta mucho?

- Tranquila, ya casi llegamos.

Kagome sonrió y miró su mano agarrada a la de Inuyasha. Desde que habían vuelto a comenzar a andar, él no le había soltado la mano y había sido de lo más considerado con ella. Tal vez aún había tiempo para olvidar el pasado, exactamente aquella fatídica noche, y vivir el presente. Vivir junto a él. Nunca se podría haber alegrado más de que Inuyasha la secuestrara. De repente Inuyasha se detuvo y Kagome agudizó el oído escuchando el ruido de gente. ¿Serían Miroku y todos los demás?

- Sal ahí, te están buscando.

- ¿Qué dices?

No entendía lo que le estaba diciendo Inuyasha.

- Ahí está el FBI instalado. Vinieron hasta aquí a buscarte- le sonrió- no les hagas esperar demasiado.

No se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Primero la secuestraba porque supuestamente la quería y ahora estaba dispuesto a entregarla así sin más. ¿Qué coño se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a ese hombre?

Le miró con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados por la furia que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. No podía coger y abandonarla, simplemente, no podía.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Vas a entregarme así? – controló como pudo sus ansias por gritarle- ¿no se suponía que me amabas?, ¿qué me habías secuestrado para poder tenerme?

- Sí, pero no quiero forzarte a nada… - murmuró- tú no me amas y lo entiendo. Vuelve a casa Kagome.

- Cómo que no te…

- No me discutas, Kagome.

- ¿Y si yo prefiero quedarme contigo?

- No me digas que ahora tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo- rió- anda, vete.

Kagome no le iba a permitir que la dejara de esa manera. No iba a enamorarla de él y tirarla de esa manera, no señor. Se colgó de su brazo impidiéndole marcharse y le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Inuyasha…

- No me lo hagas más difícil, ¿vale?

Inuyasha se soltó de ella y le hizo darse la vuelta. Durante unos instantes se quedó allí parado agarrándola y pensando que probablemente ése sería el mayor error de su vida y luego, la empujó fuera de los matorrales.

Kagome sollozó y gimió de dolor cuando Inuyasha la empujó mandándola hacía el FBI. Miró al frente con la vista aún algo borrosa y vio que unos agentes corrían hacía ella. Todos le preguntaban algo, todas las preguntas eran prácticamente la misma, pero ella no respondió a ninguna. El hombre al que amaba acababa de abandonarla, ¿qué había más doloroso que eso?

Continuará…


	14. El FBI

_**Capítulo 13: El FBI**_

Se sentó en la hamaca azul marino que le ofrecieron y apretó con fuerza la manta a su alrededor al sentir de repente que el frío la invadía. Alguien le tendió una taza de chocolate caliente y ella la aceptó sumisa y ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía que todos esos agentes hablaban de ella, pero no quería escucharlos a ninguno. ¿Qué más le daba ahora lo que le pasara?

- Yo soy la agente Kagura- de repente vio una placa brillante del FBI delante de ella- me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

Kagome miró hacía a bajo dándole a entender que no iba a hacerle ningún caso, pero la agente no se daría por vencida tan pronto. Se arrodilló delante de ella y la miró a los ojos directamente. Kagome observó su rostro al principio con desdén, pero luego se fijó en lo guapa que era. Tenía el cabello castaño ondulado recogido en un moño en la coronilla, el flequillo dividido en dos hasta las orejas, los ojos violetas, y los labios pintados de rojo. Vestía unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja, un pantalón de lino negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Sin duda, era preciosa y seguro que pensaba que ella estaba horrible pero ¿qué más daba eso?

- De momento lo único que sabemos con exactitud es que usted es Kagome Higurashi- sonrió- ¿por qué no se olvida de su estúpido enamoramiento del secuestrador y nos ayuda a atrapar a ese canalla?

- ¿Cómo? – le había impresionado el cómo le había hablado.

- Mira guapa, ignoro si tu secuestrador era guapo o feo, simpático o antipático y la verdad es que no me importa- chasqueó la lengua- pero ya puedes ir olvidándote de tu romance con él y aportar algo al caso.

Kagome frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio por la furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuarle que estaba encaprichada con él como si fuera una colegiala? No había usado exactamente esas palabras, pero había sido más rápido decirle eso.

Kagome era ya una mujer perfectamente adulta y sabía la diferencia entre estar encaprichada con alguien o estar enamorada, y ella estaba enamorada.

- ¡Le exijo que se disculpe!

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó la agente- ¿es que tanto miedo tienes de darte cuenta de quién tiene la razón?, ¿De que no estás enamorada de ese hombre? Probablemente haya sido una estratagema suya para que no le descubras.

Ya no lo soportaba más. Sacó la mano del interior de la manta y le dio una sonora bofetada a la agente. No iba permitir que le hablara de esa manera ni ella, ni nadie.

Se levantó de la silla antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda de campaña.

- Ya hemos terminado agente.

La agente se quedó mirando indignada como la muchacha se marchaba. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a abofetearla?

- Niñata malcriada… - gruñó.

…

Kagome salió de la tienda y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la frente para taparse los ojos. Hacía un sol increíble. Olió un poco el ambiente descubriendo aquel delicioso aroma a comida. Probablemente ya sería la hora de comer.

- ¿Señorita Higurashi?

Kagome se giró encontrándose con un hombre muy apuesto. Era más alto que ella, con el cuerpo fuerte, tenía el cabello largo castaño y ondulado y los ojos violetas. Eran muy parecidos a los de la agente Kagura y eso la intrigó. Llevaba unos mocasines marrones, unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y una chaqueta negra.

- ¿Podría interrogarla ahora? – le preguntó- ¿o prefiere que lo hagamos después de la comida?

Le diría que no quería ser interrogada pero estaba claro que eso era algo inevitable. Aunque puestos a elegir, prefería ser interrogada por ese hombre antes que por aquella policía tan desagradable.

- Si no le importa, preferiría comer algo primero.

- Como usted desee señorita- le sonrió- ¿por cierto le ha interrogado ya la agente Kagura?

- Lo ha intentado- le respondió sin darle mucha importancia- pero ha sido muy desagradable conmigo y he acabado abofeteándola.

- Disculpe a mi hermana- le cogió la mano- suele ser muy impulsiva por lo que no la permito interrogar a las víctimas, sólo a los delincuentes- suspiró- esta vez se me ha escapado.

Kagome asintió y se fue hacía la mesa donde se estaba sirviendo la comida mientras que aquel hombre entraba en la tienda.

- ¡Mira que eres estúpida!- exclamó furioso.

- Cállate… - murmuró.

- Recuerda que nos hemos colado en el FBI para averiguar el paradero de esa organización de secuestradores- se acercó a ella- no vuelvas a enfadar a esa chica si no quieres tener problemas.

- No he podido evitarlo… esa mocosa con su cara de niña abandonada me repugna- escupió- ¿no podríamos esperar otro secuestro y…?

- ¡No podemos esperar tanto! – exclamó- tenemos que sonsacarle a esa mujer el paradero de nuestros enemigos y tiene que ser por las buenas- se colocó bien la corbata- así que yo me ocuparé de ella.

- ¿Pretendes follártela?

- Entre otras cosas…

De repente el hombre agarró el cuello de Kagura y la estampó contra uno de los postes de la tienda de campaña. Apretando con fuerza su cuello la elevó poniendo su cara a la altura de la de él.

- No vuelves a entrometerte- murmuró muy cerca de su cara- o no vivirás para contarlo…

- Como ordenes, Naraku.

…..

Kagome terminó de comer y se fue rápidamente junto al agente Naraku. Durante toda la comida había estado pegado a ella charlando alegremente y había sido muy amable con ella. A ese hombre sí que le contestaría, pero tendría mucho cuidado de no revelar nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de Inuyasha o de Miroku. Se sentó en la silla que él le ofreció y vio como el hombre se sentaba frente a ella.

- Veamos Kagome- sacó una grabadora- ¿recuerdas dónde te tenían?

- Mmm… la verdad sólo recuerdo una habitación muy bonita… estuve muy cómoda en mi estancia allí…

- Ajá- se acercó la grabadora a los labios- ¿y serías capaz de llevarnos a ese lugar?

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Cuando escapaste, viste el lugar en el que estabas presa, ¿no?

- No tuve tiempo de verlo- agachó la cabeza- hubo un ataque y sólo pensé en salir corriendo.

- ¿Ninguno de los secuestradores se ocupó de tu seguridad?

Kagome se quedó callado durante unos instantes. Si le decía que sí él le haría muchas preguntas y podría sonsacarle sin querer algo importante…

- No…

- Has dudado mucho… ¿acaso te amenazaron?

- No- tragó saliva con fuerza- ¿si alguno se hubiera ocupado de mí estaría aquí?

Naraku enarcó una ceja durante unos instantes y luego suspiró dándose cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Interrogándola sobre eso no iba a poder sacarse mucho.

- Parece que no hayas pasado hambre… - volvió a encender la grabadora- ¿te han alimentado bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Te han proporcionado ropa?

- Sí.

- ¿Viste alguna vez la cara de tu secuestrador?, ¿serías capaz de describirla?

Debió suponerse que le haría alguna pregunta así. Era muy fácil contestar, pero estaba segura de que entonces él le haría otra pregunta más rebuscada acerca de eso y conseguiría liarla.

- No, pero… - titubeó- creo que uno tenía el cabello largo ya que se salía de su pasamontañas.

- Claro- no la creía demasiado- ¿entonces podías verles los ojos?

- Sí.

- ¿Alguno tenía ojos dorados u ojos grises? – sacó una carpeta- como los de estos hombres.

Kagome abrió la carpeta que le entregó el agente y lanzó una exclamación ahogada mientras se le ponía la boca en forma de o. Esos hombres eran Inuyasha y Miroku. Si el FBI sabía tanto de ellos, ¿cómo es que no habían conseguido atraparlos todavía?, ¿sabrían ellos que el FBI conocía su aspecto?

- Por su expresión debo adivinar que si le suenan esos hombres.

- No, que va.

- Su expresión no miente, señorita Higurashi.

Naraku se inclinó y le puso una mano en su rodilla derecha acariciándola suavemente.

No le gustaba nada ese hombre y estaba empezando a dudar que fuera un agente del FBI. ¿Y si era uno de esos asesinos infiltrado en el FBI? Rápidamente se levantó y apartó su mano de su rodilla.

- Quiero irme a mi casa.

- Pero el interrogatorio no ha…

- ¡El interrogatorio ha terminado! – exclamó decidida- que tenga un buen día agente.

Salió de la tienda en la que se encontraba y corrió hacía unos agentes para pedirles que la llevaran a su casa. No soportaba estar allí ni un minuto más.

Continuará…


	15. Nueva vida

_**Capítulo 14: Nueva vida**_

Ya hacía dos meses desde que volvió a su apartamento en la periferia de Tokio. El agente Naraku junto a su hermana la dejaron en paz debido a la falta de información hacía dos semanas, pero aún así ambos habían sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Nada más llegar había recibido algo de dinero del gobierno por el secuestro, cosa que le sorprendió bastante y además algunos comercios le hicieron regalos (ropa, perfumes…) y una compañía de belleza le pidió que saliera en su catálogo promocionando un suavizante de cabello. Al principio se mostró reacia a hacerlo, pero finalmente cedió al ver la cantidad de dinero que le ofrecían.

Su madre estaba eufórica cuando la vio. Aún recordaba como la había obligado a quedarse durante una semana entera en la casa de la familia para cerciorarse de que de verdad estaba bien.

Se terminó de atar las sandalias y se levantó del sofá. Estaba a finales de junio y ese curso ya se había terminado. No aguantaba ni un día más en la universidad después de todo lo que había tenido que estudiar para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Por suerte, consiguió aprobar con notable.

- ¿Dónde habré dejado la tarjeta del médico? – empezó a revolver los papeles de encima de la mesa- juraría que a noche la dejé aquí.

Abrió su bolso negro de cuero y comenzó a buscar dentro por si acaso.

- ¡Te tengo!

Levantó la tarjeta triunfante y luego la metió en la cartera. Hacía unos meses que tenía unos extraños síntomas y su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Todas las mañana se levantaba con nauseas y apenas podía comer nada además de que tenía terribles dolores de cabeza. Su cintura se estaba redondeando, los senos le empezaban a aumentar de tamaño…

No era estúpida y sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, pero de todas las maneras quería estar completamente segura.

Se colocó bien el bolso y salió de su casa.

…

- ¡Kagome!

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar para ella llamándola y esperó a que Kouga la alcanzara.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al médico.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – la miró preocupada- tienes alguna secuela del secuestro.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de culparte?

- Creo que nunca- suspiró- no te creí.

Kagome le sonrió y tras darle un beso en la mejilla se apartó de él y siguió su camino hacia el hospital. Escuchó los pasos de Kouga dispuesto a acompañarla al hospital, pero ella le hizo una seña para que supiera que iría sola.

…..

- ¿Ya has visto esto, amigo?

Inuyasha miró a Miroku preguntándose en silencio de qué estaba hablando y entonces su amigo soltó una revista sobre la mesa. Inuyasha se incorporó en el cómodo sofá y estiró el brazo para coger una revista. En cuanto vio el título se dio cuenta de que era un catálogo de belleza.

- ¿Para qué coño quiero ver este catálogo?

- Tú míralo.

- ¡No pienso volverme metrosexual!

- ¡Que te lo leas!- le ordenó.

Inuyasha gruñó y abrió el catálogo de mala gana. Una por una fue pasando las páginas mientras se contenía la risa por los absurdos productos que vendían. Estaba a punto de cerrarlo y tirárselo en la cara a Miroku cuando descubrió una página que le llamó la atención. Era un anuncio de un producto suavizante para el cabello y la modelo que salía era Kagome. Se quedó boquiabierto viéndola con tan solo un bikini negro y un bonito vestido transparente encima.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto?- musitó.

- Cuando fui a comprarme el suavizante para el cabello, la dependienta me abrió el catálogo por esta página para enseñarme el nuevo suavizante de la marca.

- ¿Y qué hace Kagome aquí?

- Se lo pregunté y me dijo que la marca consideró una buena inversión contratar a una chica secuestrada- suspiró- también consideraron que no era ninguna pérdida debido a sus…

- ¿A sus qué? – le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- A sus preciosos atributos femeninos.

Inuyasha suspiró de nuevo y se quedó observando la foto. Nunca podría hacerla feliz, ni darle lo que ella se merecía… ¿Qué derecho tenía él a quererla?

…..

Kagome se quedó en sujetador y bragas tras quitarse la minifalda y se subió al peso. Mientras la enfermera apuntaba su peso el doctor la midió.

- Altura de 1, 63 ¿y el peso?

- Cincuenta y seis kilos.

- He engordado… - murmuró decaída.

- No se preocupe por eso señorita Higurashi- le sonrió el doctor- a partir de ahora vas a engordar bastante. Además, si de verdad pesabas menos antes, está mejor así.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se tumbó sobre la camilla para que el doctor la auscultara y le examinara el vientre.

Desgraciadamente tendrá que venir otro día a hacerse su primera ecografía- le dio una ligera palmada en el vientre- sólo tenemos la máquina de ocho a diez de la mañana los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

- Claro.

El doctor le indicó todos los ejercicios y dietas que debía hacer y le entregó algunas recetas para que se comprara las pastillas necesarias.

…..

Kagome iba andando tranquilamente por la calle de vuelta a casa mientras pensaba en el giro que iba a dar su vida con la llegada del bebé. El doctor le dio la oportunidad de abortar debido a que la concepción fue en su período de secuestro y tenía derecho a alegar una violación, pero Kagome no aceptó. Ella quería tener el bebé. No iba a matar a ese inocente bebé y menos aún tratándose del bebé que Inuyasha le había dado. Ojalá pudiera encontrar a Inuyasha y darle la noticia, pero él ya no la quería.

Se detuvo en mitad de la calle y se giró hacía un escaparate.

- ¡Qué bonito!

Se acercó más al escaparate para poder observar el precioso osito de peluche que había llamado su atención. Ese peluche tenía que ser para su futuro hijo o hija. Entró en la tienda y agarró el peluche.

- Seguro que le encantara- sonrió.

Se puso a la cola y se quedó mirando a la pareja de delante de ella. Parecían un feliz matrimonio con su bebé de un año. Entre los dos escogían la ropa que iban a comprarle y jugaban con su bebé. Ella no podía darle un padre, pero le daría todo el amor del mundo.

Continuará…


	16. Kikio vuelve a la carga

_**Capítulo 15: Kikio vuelve a la carga**_

Había decidido que no haría el último curso en la universidad. Estaba planeado que tuviera el bebé en enero y eso le echaría a perder medio año que estaba segura de que no recuperaría. Sería tirar el dinero a la basura y no estaba en situación como para hacer algo así. Prefería seguir trabajando y ganando dinero para prepararse para el nacimiento y cuando el bebé pudiera ir a la guardería terminar la universidad. Iba a ser duro y sobre todo difícil ocuparse del bebé, el trabajo y los estudios pero encontraría la forma para en un futuro no muy lejano, darle lo mejor a su pequeño.

Se acarició una vez más el abultado vientre de seis meses y sonrió al sentir que daba patadas de nuevo. Según el médico cuanto más patadas daban más fuertes y sanos nacían. Además iba a tener un precioso niño. Aún no había pensado el nombre, pero se estaba planteando muy seriamente el llamarle como su padre. Ya que no iba a tener a Inuyasha junto a ella, quería preservar en el niño algo más que el posible parecido físico.

- Kagome, atiende la mesa dos por favor.

- ¡Sí!

Kagome sonrió a su jefa y salió en marcha. Seguía trabajando en la cafetería pero al hacer ahora dos jornadas cobraba el doble y podía vivir más desahogadamente. Aún así, seguía siendo igual de ahorradora y sólo se daba como capricho los antojos alimenticios que le exigían su embarazo. Quería preservar todo el dinero posible para el nacimiento del bebé puesto que podría ocurrir cualquier emergencia.

- ¿Qué va a tomar, señor?

- Mmm…- leyó el menú- póngame un café con leche, un bollo de crema, un zumo de naranja y media docena de galletas de arándano.

- ¡Marchando!

Kasgome fue a la barra y colocó la cafetera para que preparara el café mientras que ella exprimía unas naranjas. Le costó bastante debido a que había perdido algo de fuerza con el embarazo, pero consiguió hacer el zumo. Puso en un plato los bollos y las galletas y tras ponerlo todo sobre una bandeja volvió a la mesa dos. Como de costumbre le sirvió todo sonriente y tras una reverencia algo costosa por el vientre volvió a la cocina a hacer más galletas de arándanos. Aquellas galletas eran un verdadero éxito para la cafetería y se pasaban el día horneándolas.

- ¡Kagome!

- ¿Sí?

Kagome miró a su jefa que se encontraba amasando la masa para los bollos.

- Atiende la mesa seis por favor- le pidió- acaba de entrar una mujer y yo no puedo ir con las manos en estas condiciones.

Kagome miró las manos de su jefa y comprendió que tardaría demasiado en quitarse los restos de la masa de entre los dedos por no decir que la masa podría endurecerse en su ausencia. Sabía que su jefa odiaba hacerle moverse tanto pero era su trabajo y ella lo asumía.

- De acuerdo.

Kagome se limpió las manos con un paño para no tener ninguna mancha de arándano y salió de la barra apresuradamente. La mesa seis era de las últimas por lo que tardó algo en llegar, pero finalmente llegó y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos mientras que su boca adoptaba la forma de una o. ¡Esa mujer era Kikio! ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse en la cafetería en la que trabajaba? Encima estaba radiante, guapísima, delgada y mostrando esa sonrisa de superioridad tan característica en ella.

Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y los labios pintados de un rosa muy suave. Esa vez llevaba unos zapatos de tacón de aguja blancos, unos pantalones piratas rojos, y una camiseta atada detrás del cuello con la espalda descubierta blanca. El modelito era simple pero muy caro puesto que se distinguía a la perfección la marca de Dolce y Gabanna. Seguro que iba a restregarle por la cara lo bien que le iba.

Así que era cierto que trabajabas aquí- murmuró enarcando una ceja- veo que Inuyasha te dejó bien marcada- observó su vientre- yo en tu lugar habría abortado.

Kikio observó con desprecio a Kagome. No entendía cómo Inuyasha podía haberse interesado por una mujer con tan poca clase. ¡Si trabajaba de camarera! Además la ropa le pareció un asesinato hacia la moda. Unas zapatillas blancas de hospital, unos pantalones blancos y una camisa blanca de manga larga cruzada que le llegaba hasta poco más del vientre. Además las dos trenzas le daban una imagen más infantil de ella de la que tenía por no hablar del gorro blanco en la cabeza. Esa chica era tan rústica, con tan poca clase que le provocaba escalofríos el solo mirarla.

Kagome frunció el ceño antes las palabras de Kikio y su mirada de puro desprecio. No tenía ningún derecho a decirle algo tan horrible y mucho menos a observarla como si fuera una leprosa. ¿Cómo Inuyasha podía haber tomado por amante a una mujer tan despreciable? Era horrible lo que acababa de decir y estaba segura de que pensaba cosas mucho peores.

- Si no has venido a tomar nada márchate- no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus humillaciones- podría ocupar tu lugar alguien que vaya a tomar algo.

- La verdad es que si tomaré algo- miró la carta- ponme un zumo de naranja natural y mmm… ¿no tenéis nada dietético?

- ¿Dietético?

Tenía que estar de broma. Acababa de meterse en una cafetería donde vendían cafés, zumos y bollos en cantidades industriales. Una marca de azúcar era la patrocinadora de la cafetería. No podía estar hablando en serio.

- Ya sabes, que no engorde.

Encima la tomaba por tonta. No necesitaba que nadie le explicara que es una comida dietética. Simplemente estaba asombrada por el hecho de que esa mujer pudiera ser tan tonta.

- Mmm… creo que lo que menos engorda son las galletas de arándano.

- Entonces ponme unas cuantas de esas.

Kagome asintió y se volvió a la barra. No iba a permitir que esa mala pécora acabara con su buen humor. ¿Quería algo dietético? ¡Pues se iba a enterar!

Antes de comenzar a exprimir el zumo de naranja echó cinco cucharadas de azúcar en el vaso y al terminar de exprimirlo, disolvió el azúcar moviendo una cuchara en el interior del vaso. Luego abrió el horno donde estaban las galletas de arándanos y les espolvoreó azúcar glas, que era de la que más engordaba. Como la crema de arándano se daba después del horneado no se daría cuenta lo que había echado.

- ¡Kagome querida, estás tardando!

- ¡Ya va!

Gruñó de nuevo por culpa de Kikio. ¿Qué se creía? Acaba de llegar para meterse con ella y se pensaba que encima iba a tener alguna consideración especial. ¡Bruja! Además, había que tener poca vergüenza como para ponerse a gritar desde la otra punta de la cafetería. Esa mujer era todo un show y la sacaba de quicio.

Llenó un plato con las galletas de arándanos pero estando aún insatisfecha con el resultado, aplicó un poco de miel sobre la crema de arándano y después lo recubrió con la misma crema de arándano. Seguro que Kikio se daría cuenta al probarlo pero merecía la pena ver su cara de asco.

- Aquí tiene su pedido- intentó sonreír.

- A mí puedes tutearme, querida.

Kagome tuvo que refrenarse para soltarle alguna impertinencia. Cuanto antes acabaran con eso mejor.

Kikio agarró el zumo de naranja y le dio un largo trago.

- ¡Qué dulce está!

Es que nuestras naranjas son de las mejores del mercado. Es un dulzor natural y que no engorda.

Kikio asintió con la cabeza algo extrañada pero sin dudar de ella y cogió una galleta de arándanos. Nunca las había probado así que ni siquiera sabía si le gustarían. Algo dudosa le dio un mordisco y luego se relamió los labios manchados por la crema de arándanos.

- ¡Qué buenas! – sonrió- y también están muy dulces.

- La crema de arándanos.

Kagome sonrió para sí misma satisfecha. Ojalá esa bruja subiera como unos veinte kilos de peso. A ver si así se le pasaba la chulería. De todas formas, no podía creerse que esa bruja fuera tan ingenua después de su anterior encuentro. Y pensar que le pareció inteligente e increíblemente astuta. ¡Menuda palurda!

- No he venido sólo a desayunar.

- Eso ya me lo suponía- murmuré- ¿cómo sabías que trabajaba aquí?

- Los viejos informes de Inuyasha- suspiró- en ellos ponía todo sobre ti. Hasta tu talla de sujetador.

Kagome se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello al escuchar aquello. Inuyasha la había estado siguiendo de esa manera de verdad. No era mentira que había sido su obsesión durante años pero estaba claro que ahora que ya la había tenido, no la necesitaba. Quería evitar pensar en esas verdad aunque cada día parecía hacerse más auténtica y más dolorosa.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres decirme?

- Nada en especial- sonrió- solamente era que supieras que Inuyasha y yo volvemos a estar juntos. ¿Sabías que vamos a casarnos?

El mundo se le cayó encima al escuchar aquello. Le empezaron a pesar las rodillas, un dolor punzante comenzó a molestarle en las sienes, las lágrimas amenazaban con saltarse de sus ojos e intentaba reprimir con todas sus fuerzas un sollozo. No podía ser verdad. Era cierto que Inuyasha la había abandonado y justo cuando más le necesitaba, pero no podía hacerle algo así y menos aún con esa bruja. No podía ser verdad…

- ¡Estás mintiendo!- exclamó.

- Piensa lo que quieras- sonrió- pero ni el mocoso que vas a parir podrá impedir que me case con él.

Kagome apretó con fuerza la bandeja en sus manos. Por unos momentos dejó de escuchar a esa mujer. Dejó de escuchar sus preparativos para la boda, su alegría por casarse, sus insultos hacía ella. ¡No iba a permitir que alguien como ella se burlara de su hijo no nato!

Levantó la bandeja y rápidamente golpeó a Kikio en la cabeza con ella. Se escuchó el ruido de la bandeja chocando contra su cabeza y luego la mujer cayó al suelo inconsciente. Desde luego, no esperaba un ataque por parte de Kagome.

- ¡Dios mío, Kagome! – su jefa salió corriendo- ¿qué has hecho?

- Yo… jefa… yo es que…esa mujer… - se armó de valor- ¡esa mujer ha insultado a mi hijo!

Su jefa se la quedó mirando a los ojos durante unos instantes buscando la verdad y entonces supo que no le mentía. Asintió con la cabeza y le aseguró que no perdería el trabajo, pero no le quedó otra que quitarle parte de su sueldo de ese mes.

Kagome se puso de rodillas junto a Kikio y le cogió la sortija que tenía en las manos. La observó durante unos segundos y luego suspiró aliviada mientras que unas lágrimas resbalaban a lo largo de sus mejillas.

- No se va a casar con él.

Ni siquiera era una alianza. Parecía el típico juguete sacado de una caja de cereales.

Además, Inuyasha le dijo una vez que la alianza de su boda sería la de su difunta abuela. Una preciosa alianza que ella había tenido el gusto de ver varias veces debido a que Inuyasha le pidió el matrimonio en varias ocasiones durante su adolescencia. Entonces fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no debió golpear de esa forma a Kikio.

- Lo siento… - murmuró.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo llevándose la mano al vientre y miró al cielo por la ventana del café.

- ¿Dónde estás Inuyasha? – murmuró- ¿sigues vivo?

Continuará…


	17. El reencuentro

Chicas, disculpad por no haber subido la conti antes pero es que he estado con fiebre y en lo úiltimo que he pensado en esos momentos es en encender el ordenador. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo es el final XD

_**Capítulo 16: El reencuentro**_

- ¡No puedo ir a verla! – le volvió a repetir- ¡ella ahora puede ser feliz!

- Inuyasha, de verdad que eres idiota.

Miroku no se podía creer en serio que su amigo se hubiera empeñado de esa manera en no volver a acercarse a Kagome nunca más. Cuando la secuestró estaba eufórico por volver a tenerla y ahora parecía a punto de matarle por intentar llevarle junto a ella.

Entonces, sonrió con malicia mientras un nuevo plan se formaba en su mente. La verdad era que sí existía una forma de convencer a Inuyasha para que fuera a verla.

- Si tú no vas a verla, iré yo.

- ¿Qué?

Inuyasha dejó sobre la mesa el periódico que estaba intentando leer desde que Miroku entró por la puerta y le miró asombrado a la vez que furioso. Tenía que estar de broma, por su bien.

- Tú ya no la quieres así que puedo intentar amarla yo, ¿no?

- Ni de coña- se levantó- he dicho que quiero que sea feliz no que se busque a otro.

- Si quieres que sea feliz no te importara que lo sea con un hombre- Miroku se puso serio- Inuyasha, en serio ve a verla. Te sorprenderá lo que verás.

Inuyasha estuvo un momento pensativo sin saber qué debía hacer pero finalmente, suspiró y cogió su gabardina dispuesto a ir a la cafetería en la que trabajaba. Miroku le dejaría en paz si le echaba un vistazo y él se sentiría más tranquilo si comprobaba que de verdad estaba bien.

….

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que golpeó a Kikio en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Al final la dueña no le bajó al sueldo al contarle todo lo ocurrido con más tranquilidad y además le prohibió el paso a su cafetería a Kikio. Siempre podía encontrársela por la calle pero era un alivio saber que no volvería a entrar en su lugar de trabajo. De todas formas, Kikio la miraba con una mezclo de terror y asombro cuando recuperó la consciencia y le dio la sensación de que jamás volvería a acercarse. De hecho, Kikio parecía tenerle miedo.

Se llevó las manos al vientre sintiendo que de nuevo el bebé daba patadas. Le encantaba estar embarazada por muy incómodo que pudiera resultar en algunas ocasiones.

- ¿Kagome?- la llamó su jefa.

- -¿Sí?

¿Cuándo vas a cogerte la baja por maternidad?

- Mmm… - se sentó sobre un taburete- creo que la cogeré cuando me quede un mes para el parto y así puedo cogerme los meses de retraso por la baja para cuidar mejor del bebé.

- De acuerdo. Entonces puedo contar contigo durante un mes más, ¿no?

- ¡Sí!- se llevó una galleta a la boca- ¿tienes ya un reemplazo?

- Sí, tranquila- le sonrió- vendrá mi sobrina.

Kagome asintió y luego con la galleta aún en la boca se dirigió hacia la cocina para hacer unas galletas de chocolate que sustituyeran las que se había terminado.

…

Inuyasha entró en la cafetería escuchando el tintineo de las campanas sobre su cabeza que indicaban el paso de un cliente nuevo. Algunas cabezas se dirigieron hacia la puerta pero en seguida se volvieron a lo suyo.

Miró hacía la derecha y hacía la izquierda sin ver a Kagome, sólo clientes. Miró al frente y vio tras la barra a la jefa del establecimiento. A lo mejor Kagome había dejado de trabajar en la cafetería o simplemente no tenía turno en ese día. Tal vez lo más inteligente fuera volver en otro momento para ver si estaba o ir a hacerle una visita a su apartamento.

- ¡Esto es una estupidez!

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse antes de que apareciera Kagome por algún lugar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir alguien le agarró el brazo.

- ¿Eres un amigo de Kagome?

Inuyasha se giró y miró a la jefa de Kagome, la cual le observaba muy divertida por su sonrojo. Era una mujer de poco más de treinta años, alta, delgada, rubia y con los ojos verdes. Sin duda una mujer tan guapa debía estar ya casada. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio la alianza de bodas en su dedo anular. No es que deseara ligar con ella, a él sólo le interesaba Kagome pero esa mujer tan confiada le inspiraba cierta curiosidad.

- Podría decirse que sí…

- ¿Entonces has venido a ver a la futura mamá?

- ¿Futura mamá?- murmuró.

- Ven.

Inuyasha se dejó arrastrar por la mujer hasta la barra y recibió encantado el café que ella le sirvió.

- Mira hacia allí.

Inuyasha siguió con la mirada el lugar hacía el que señalaba la jefa de Kagome, descubriendo que esas eran las cocinas. La puerta estaba abierta pero sólo se podía distinguir el horno encendido haciendo galletas. Entonces, se vieron unas manos con un saco de harina. Parecía que se lo estuviera entregando a alguien. Poco después pudo ver a Kagome de perfil. ¡Estaba embarazada!

Se quedó pasmado observando su abultado vientre. No sólo estaba embarazada sino que además llevaba varios meses de embarazo. Se veía enorme y a la vez hermosa. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para abandonarla en ese estado? Era cierto que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero aún así se sentía culpable. Debió preocuparse más por las posibles consecuencias de lo que hicieron y sobre todo, debió cuidar mucho mejor de ella. Kagome debía de haberse sentido tan solo en esos meses…

- Tengo que hablar con ella.

- ¿Quieres que la llame?

No se había dado cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta hasta que la jefa le ofreció llamarla.

- No- le respondió- prefiero darle una sorpresa.

- De acuerdo, pero no te pases- le guiñó el ojo- está muy sensible por el embarazo. A ver si le va a dar un mal.

Inuyasha asintió y observó a Kagome sacando las galletas del horno. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo en su ayuda cuando la vio hacer una mueca de dolor y llevarse las manos al vientre. No tenía ninguna flexibilidad en ese estado, estaba cansada, dolorida. ¿Por qué demonios estaba trabajando en su estado?

Se levantó del taburete dispuesto a ir a hablar con ella cuando la vio salir de la cocina con la bandeja de galletas. No podía salir de su asombro cuando ella pasó de largo a su lado y dejó las galletas en la barra sin darse cuenta de que él estaba allí, observándola. O no le había reconocido con su nuevo look o estaba pasando de él.

- Y yo pensando que me echabas de menos- vio como ella se paraba en seco- ¡vaya decepción!

Kagome se quedó paralizada al escuchar esa voz tan familiar. No podía ser cierto que él al fin hubiera venido a ella. Miró al frente y se quedó alucinada viendo al hombre que observaba tan fijamente su abultado y redondeado vientre.

Estaba segura de que ese hombre era su Inuyasha aunque estaba tan cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Llevaba el cabello igual de largo que siempre pero se lo había teñido de un color similar al plateado, y tenía los ojos dorados. Esos ojos parecían tan maravillosos que le costaba creer que fueran lentillas las que emulaban aquel color. Encajaban a la perfección con él. Además, la observaba tan fijamente que empezaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa. ¿Por qué después de seis meses iba a verla?, ¿por qué en ese momento y no antes?

Ya sé que estoy algo diferente- se echó atrás el cabello- comprendo que no me hayas reconocido.

Kagome lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Después de seis meses y medio por fin aparecía!, ¿qué más daban los motivos? Él estaba allí, junto a ella.

- ¿De cuándo es? – señaló su vientre.

- De la noche en aquella mansión abandonada… - murmuró.

Él asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho con su respuesta.

- Me lo suponía-se puso unas gafas de sol- ¿por qué no le pides permiso a tu jefa y nos vamos a otra parte a hablar más tranquilamente?

Kagome no le respondió pero asintió con la cabeza y se fue en busca de su jefa. Necesitaba un momento a solas con Inuyasha, necesitaba escuchar sus palabras y rozar su piel aunque fuera por última vez. Si tenía planeado abandonarla otra vez, quería poder despedirse al menos.

- - ¿Aki, podría marcharme?

¿Te duele algo?

Su jefa dejó la bandeja que sujetaba sobre una mesa y se volvió hacia ella con semblante preocupado.

- ¿Ves a ese hombre de la barra?- señaló a Inuyasha- es el padre.

- ¿Qué?

La jefa de Kagome se quedó muda ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Había ayudado al tío que se había atrevido a abandonar a Kagome embarazada. Furiosa agarró una jarra llena de café y se dirigió hacia él. Con toda la calma de la que se vio provista le dio unos ligeros toques en el hombro y esperó. Inuyasha se giró en seguida sin saber a qué venía todo eso.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Esto es por abandonar a Kagome.

Aki levantó la jarra y vertió todo el contenido sobre Inuyasha.

- ¡Dios mío, Inuyasha!

Kagome salió corriendo hacía allí, llevándose las manos al vientre para no moverlo demasiado y en seguida agarró unos paños para secar a Inuyasha.

- ¡Aki te equivocas! – exclamó- ¡él no sabía que yo estaba embarazada!

- ¿Qué?

La jefa de Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca dejando caer la jarra de café vacía al suelo y observó arrepentida a Inuyasha. Si hubiera sabido antes ese pequeño detalle no lo habría hecho. Kagome cogió más paños para secar como podía a Inuyasha y se volvió de nuevo hacía su jefa.

- Entonces, ¿puedo irme?

Después de como acababa de bañar a su hombre no se sentía capaz de poner pegas o negárselo. Asintió y se fue directa a la cocina para intentar relajarse por su impulsivo comportamiento.

- Discúlpala por favor- dejó otro paño mojado en la barra- es muy protectora conmigo.

- Tenía razón… yo te abandoné… si hubiera sabido que…

- Pero no lo sabías… y no hace falta que te hagas responsable- murmuró- comprendo que ya no me quieras.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho esa mentira?

Inuyasha perdió toda la cordura al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo podía creer que él ya no la amaba?

Continuará…


	18. Ámame

**Lo primero de todo, quería deciros que hoy sólo publico el final de este fanfic, el del otro lo publicaré el jueves o el viernes. Ahora, deciros que hay un epílogo así que no queda todo así y sin más dilación, os presento el capítulo final.**

_**Capítulo 17: Ámame**_

Inuyasha observó con el rabillo del ojo a Kagome mientras se dirigían hacia su apartamento. La veía preciosa embarazada y aquellos vaqueros de premamá con esa camisa blanca tan suelta le sentaban fenomenal. Con mucho cuidado para no asustarla le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la acercó a su propio cuerpo. Hasta ese momento en el que se había reencontrado con ella no había sido consciente de lo mucho que la echaba de menos. ¿De dónde demonios sacó la entereza para dejarla?

Llegaron al edificio en el que Kagome vivía y juntos subieron en el ascensor. Era algo pequeño y estrecho por lo que Inuyasha no pudo evitar que el vientre de Kagome quedara pegado a él. En principio no quería pensando que podía hacerle daño al bebé, pero luego descubrió lo duro que estaba y supo que el bebé se encontraría perfectamente protegido.

Entraron juntos al apartamento de Kagome y lo primero que hizo ella fue quitarse los zapatos y sentarse sobre el sofá. En cuanto vio que Kagome hacía una mueca intentando sentarse, él corrió en su ayuda y agarrándole con mucho cuidado el vientre, la ayudó a sentarse.

- Gracias- murmuró Kagome.

- No tienes por qué darlas… - musitó Inuyasha débilmente- debí haber estado aquí todo el tiempo, ayudándote.

Kagome agachó la cabeza. No se atrevía a decirle que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo, que creía que debería haber estado con ella durante todo el embarazo, pero comprendía que él no era consciente de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de que estaba embarazada?

Observó pacientemente a Inuyasha mientras se sentaba a su lado y le miró a los ojos.

- No lo sabía- se puso de lado para verla mejor- me he enterado en cuanto te he visto hoy.

- Entonces, ¿por qué viniste?

Kagome aún guardaba por dentro la esperanza de que él hubiera ido sólo porque quería volver a verla. Porque la amaba.

- Miroku me insistió tanto que decidí ir.

- Ah…

Estaba totalmente decepcionada. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que aún la amaba? ¡Si la había abandonado! Aunque aún no se podía olvidar de cómo reaccionaba cuando le insinuó que no le amaba en la cafetería. Parecía furioso con ella. De repente le gruñeron las tripas y se miró sonrojada el abultado vientre.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le acarició el vientre- ¿quieres que te lleve a un restaurante?

- No- le negó- es un antojo.

- ¿Antojo?

- Sí- sonrió- a las mujeres embarazadas a veces se nos antojan ciertas comidas. Me apetece comer fresas- intentó levantarse fracasando- ¿me puedes traer un bol de fresas?

- Claro- sonrió al resultar de alguna ayuda- ¿dónde están?

- En la terraza de la cocina.

Inuyasha se levantó del sofá y entró en la pequeña cocina. No le gustaba aquel piso para Kagome. Era muy pequeño y casi no tenía espacio para el bebé. La iba a convencer para que se fuera a vivir con él, a su apartamento.

- ¿Por qué te has teñido el cabello? – le preguntó desde el salón.

- El FBI nos busca, mi amor- le contestó desde la cocina- no podemos permitirnos el lujo de mostrarnos tal y como somos. Además, a mí me queda todo bien.

- Serás creído… - murmuró- ¿y tus ojos?

- Cariño, mis ojos son dorados- abrió el grifo y metió las fresas debajo- sólo me he quitado las lentillas marrones.

- No lo sabía.

- Nunca te lo mostré… lo siento…

Después todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Inuyasha terminó de cortar todas las fresas y les espolvoreó algo de azúcar encima antes de llevárselas a Kagome. Sabía de muy buena tinta lo mucho que le gustaban a Kagome las comidas extremadamente dulces.

Kagome aceptó encantaba el bol repleto de fresas y cogiendo el tenedor que le daba Inuyasha comenzó devorarlas.

- -¡Qué buenas están! – exclamó contenta.

Vente a vivir conmigo.

Se atragantó en cuanto escuchó eso. Inuyasha llegó a la conclusión de que fue una mala idea darle una noticia así mientras se tragaba una fresa. Rápidamente comenzó a toser mientras que Inuyasha le daba suaves palmadas en el pecho.

- Tranquila, cariño- le rodeó al cintura con el brazo libre- respira…

Kagome dejó de toser y le miró alucinada. Aún no era capaz de creerse lo que él le estaba ofreciendo.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- le preguntó sin poder resistirlo.

- Nunca había dicho nada tan en serio- le aseguró.

- Kikio vino hace dos semanas a la cafetería…

- Kagome, te lo juro- le cogió ambas manos entre las suyas- hace meses que no veo a esa mujer. Corté toda relación con ella en cuanto te agredió.

Pero desde luego iba a volver a verla después de lo que acababa de decirle Kagome. Esa mala mujer iba a arrepentirse por haberse atrevido a ir a la cafetería donde trabajaba Kagome.

- Te creo… - suspiró- quiso hacerme creer que te ibas a casar con ella.

- ¿Te lo creíste?

- Al principio sí- se sonrojó- la golpeé con la bandeja en la cabeza y la dejé inconsciente.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

Inuyasha nunca podría haberse imaginado a una Kagome tan agresiva.

- No pude evitarlo, se estaba burlando de mi hijo no nato y de mí… - bajó el tono de voz- además yo estaba celosa…

Llevaba años queriendo escuchar eso de los labios Kagome. Había intentado en su adolescencia darle celos, pero nunca le había funcionado y ahora como por arte de magia ella estaba dispuesta a golpear a cualquiera que intentara algo con él.

- ¿Y cómo descubriste que te mentía?- preguntó sintiendo cierta curiosidad.

- Después de golpearle vi mejor la supuesta alianza- sonrió- no era el anillo de tu abuela.

Inuyasha también sonrió y se llevó una mano a unos de los bolsillos de la gabardina. Se quitó la gabardina y se quedó en la mano con una cajita azul de terciopelo. Lentamente abrió la caja y se la enseñó a Kagome.

Kagome miró fascinada el anillo. Era una alianza de oro macizo cruzada en el medio y justo en el centro tenía un rubí.

- La alianza de tu abuela…

Inuyasha le dio la caja para que pudiera mirarla mejor y mientas tanto le levantó la camisa hasta el cuello y le bajó el elástico de los pantalones de premamá. Notó un pequeño movimiento en el vientre y puso la mano sintiendo las patadas que daba el bebé. Asombrado apoyó la cabeza en el vientre y se quedó mirando hacía los senos de Kagome. Le habían crecido considerablemente y a través de la tela blanca podían verse los pezones oscurecidos.

- ¡Están enormes!

Kagome se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

- Pues claro, mi cuerpo se está preparando para alimentar al bebé.

- ¿Cuándo tienes que volver al ginecólogo?

- Dentro de dos semanas.

- ¿Me dejarás ir contigo?

- Sí.

Inuyasha sonrió y cerró los ojos sintiendo todas las patadas en el vientre. Desde luego su futuro hijo era muy activo. Debía tener a Kagome machacada y ella no podría haberle hecho más feliz. Deseaba que tomara parte en su embarazo, en la vida del bebé y él deseaba ir más lejos aún. Tenía que proponérselo, proponerle aquello que tanto tiempo llevaba callando.

- Cásate conmigo.

Kagome bajó la vista y observó los ojos de Inuyasha. No parecía estar mintiendo y no parecía hacerlo sólo por el bebé. La miraba a ella.

- ¿Por qué querrías casarte conmigo? – le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Porque te amo- se incorporó- ¿no es suficiente razón?

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha! – sollozó- yo también te amo.

Inuyahsa le abrió los brazos a Kagome y ésta rápidamente se aventuró a ellos. En la vida se había sentido más feliz. El hombre al que amaba sí que la quería.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste?

- Creía que eso sería lo mejor para ti, que nunca me querrías.

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso después de aquella noche?

- Déjalo en que los hombres somos estúpidos.

Kagome sonrió y se dejó besar por Inuyasha. Llevaba meses esperando compartir ese romántico beso de amor. En tan sólo un día había conseguido todo lo que había deseado siempre. Se iba a vivir con el hombre al que amaba, él también la quería, iban a tener un hijo, se iban a casar…

- Por cierto mi amor, ¿te han estado interrogando unos agentes del FBI llamados Naraku y Kagura?

- Los de los ojos violetas…

- No te acerques a ellos, son los que nos atacaron- se levantó del sofá- creían que tú conocías nuestro paradero.

Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida. Nunca se había esperado que esos dos agentes fueran en realidad asesinos infiltrados en el FBI. Era cierto que tenían mala pinta, pero nada más.

- No te preocupes ahora, cariño- la ayudó a levantarse- yo te voy a proteger así que sólo piensa en nuestro futuro juntos.

- ¿Entonces vas a volver a secuestrarme?

- No lo dudes, mi amor.

_**Fin**_


	19. Epílogo

_**Epílogo:**_

Ya había pasado un año completo desde que se habían reencontrado. Cuando tan solo quedaba un mes para el nacimiento del bebé, se habían casado. La ceremonia había sido algo privado con tan solo las personas más cercanas a ellos. Miroku, la jefa de Kagome y su marido, los padres de Kagome y poca más gente.

En ese instante, Inuyasha se encontraba en la cocina con tan solo un bóxer puesto, triturando con la batidora unas cuantas frutas.

- ¿Te falta mucho?

- ¿Tanta hambre tiene, mi amor?

Kagome entró en la cocina vestida con una camisa blanca de Inuyasha y con un bebé de apenas diez meses entre sus brazos. El pequeño tenía los ojos dorados y el cabello corto azabache.

- Está lamiendo todo lo que se le acerca a la boca… - le apartó la camisa- voy a tener que poner a lavar tu camisa.

Inuyasha suspiró y subió la velocidad de la batidora. En menos de un minuto ya estaba lista la papilla de frutas.

- ¿Qué le has echado?- le preguntó la mujer.

Kagome se sentó en una silla con el niño sobre las rodillas.

- Plátano, manzana, melocotón y pera.

- ¿No le has echado galletas?

- Se nos han acabado…- suspiró- a este niño le encantan…

Kagome sonrió y con una cuchara comenzó a coger la papilla que Inuyasha había preparado. Lentamente y poniéndose perdido el niño logró comerse la papilla.

- ¡Eres un tragón! – exclamó Kagome- ¡los niños de tu edad no comen tanto!

- ¡Se parece a su padre!

- Os pondré a dieta… me valéis demasiado al mes…

Inuyasha le quitó el bebé y se dirigió con él hacía su habitación para meterlo en la cuna. Kagome se levantó y le siguió hasta allí. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró enternecida como Inuyasha cubría al niño con todo el amor del mundo.

- Eres una cotilla… - murmuró sonrojado mientras salía.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo- sonrió- ¡te ves tan tierno!

Inuyasha cerró la puerta y abrazó a Kagome sintiendo como se le mojaba el pecho. Rápidamente comenzó a desabrocharle los botones.

- La camisa está empapada… vas a coger frío…

- ¿Y no cogeré más frío si me quedo sin nada puesto?

- No, porque yo te calentaré.

Inuyasha lanzó al suelo la camisa y la abrazó mientras escuchaba las suaves carcajadas de Kagome.


End file.
